Nightmare
by CelestialAngelofSorrow
Summary: Kagome was just getting home from the feudal era, and the next thing she new, she was captured.Will Inuyasha come to save her? or will she be scarred for life as the memories of the incident unrelentingly fill her mind.InuKag after kikyo's second death
1. Dread

She was running.

Frantically, she shouted for him, begging that this was a nightmare, a terrible illusion that plagued her only for a night. A terror that she would wake up from and find everything was normal, Inuyasha making some snarky comment on her waking him and the others up with her constant screaming, but comforting her in a way only he can. She would get up and start walking back to the others as they continue their journey to defeat Naraku, laughing at the thought that this could actually happen.

But no, this wasn't a dream, in fact, what she so desperately wanted right now was naught but an illusion, a lost hope, a silly wish. In reality, Kagome was running as fast as she possibly could through the dark trees, jumping over branches as the moon shone dimly through the dead tree tops, lighting a small path of possible escape. Right now there was only one thing on her mind, one command she gave herself, not sparing any space for any other trivial thought, like, is he coming to rescue me or, what will happen if I am found by the wrong guy, and cannot hold the hope of escaping and going back home, where others are probably worried about me? No, only one thought filled her vast mind.

And that was to run.

As Kagome ran for her life and her sanity, memories started to unwillingly flash through her mind of that day's earlier events.

_She was in her kitchen, just getting home from Inuyasha and the others. She spent an hour with her family, before they went out to do "grocery shopping", or get Kagome presents for her upcoming sixteenth birthday, leaving her alone in the house. After taking a shower and watching some needed television time, Kagome decided that taking a walk would help her feel more at home for the little time she actually had there. _

"_Maybe seeing some of the modern city lights, I'll feel a bit better."_

_So against her inner conscience that told Kagome not to go alone, the young woman walked out the door in sweatpants and a tank top on that early spring day._

Everything after that was a blur. She could vaguely remember walking through a park, watching the sun set behind the mountains behind the city, and also she remembered the feeling of being followed, but after a few glances behind her, figured it was nothing.

And what a mistake that was, for now she was running for her life from a guy she never met before who had apparently been following her about five minutes into the walk. He hit her on the head, hard, and she was barely conscience when he was dragging her through a forest, bound tightly allowing no chance of becoming free again. Her pants were ripped and torn, and her tank top was no longer there, she was just in a bra, gapes on her stomach, sides, and legs from where he tried to cut her clothes off with a knife. By that time she could only guess what he wanted to do to her.

Kagome's mind was racing at that point, and she took the only chance she had, grabbing the knife when he set it down, to cut her bounds and run while he was getting ready to do the unforgiveable. She heard him shout and start to follow her, so she started running in different patterns until she didn't know where he was, or where she was, for the matter.

Which lead to where she is now, running frantically from her brutal captor and well into the forest as Kagome thought it had to be somewhere around midnight right now. She thought of him again, thought of her love for him even though she couldn't admit it to him yet, than her thoughts, which finally came through, drifted to her family, who would, by now either think she went back to the feudal era, or is calling the police to find her. She hoped it was the latter.

Finally, when Kagome was beginning to think there was no hope of seeing them again, a light shone through the trees. She started running faster, trying her absolute hardest to ignore the pain in her ribs, the blood continually dripping from her multiple wounds as she thought this was her last chance. Finally, at the fastest sprint she had ever performed, she ran out of the forest, and directly into something….no… someone?

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome?! What the hell happened to you? Why didn't you stay with me so I could have protected you? What were you thinking?!" It was him, Inuyasha, the one savoir she would always be glad to see. She had the most confidence in him, but she could hear more running and shouting behind her, meaning _he_ was close again. Kagome started to drift out of consciousness, leaving everything to her personal protector, hoping to Kami that she would survive, with him, and wake up eventually in his arms. Oh how she wished this was a dream! She could only hear the following before everything went black…

"What are you doing with my bitch you weirdo? Who the hell are you?!"

"Your death wish."


	2. Wounded

Kagome had awoken feeling strangely warm, still groggy from the night before. Birds were chirping, not a cloud in the sky, and somehow she could hear water running next to her. Where was she? All she could remember was most of what happened last night, until Inuyasha came.

Wait a moment… last night… it was morning? Had Inuyasha won? What happened to the psycho who captured her? Was he… …dead?

She wanted to be safe, so she didn't move from where she lay. No, instead first she opened her eyes and looked around with no movement, just to see her surroundings, if it was ok to move. What she saw confused her greatly.

She was by a river, on top of cool green grass surrounded by majestic trees and several flowers covered the area. The sunlight was almost blinding, but she could tell exactly where she was.

She was near Kaede's village, the area right by it that Kagome loved so much, a place where she always went, not only to take a bath, but to think and relax. She was right near Inuyasha's forest, but the question was why? Where was Inuyasha?

She decided it was safe to get up. The second she moved to sit up though, she winced in pain and lay back down immediately, followed by a groan.

"You awake Kagome? Don't get up; you'll reopen your wounds!"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, it's me, now spill, tell me everything that happened, when I finally found you, you were covered in your own blood from the tremendous gapes on your body and being chased by a psycho!"

"Where is he? Where did he go-"

"Don't worry, he's gone, he's dead, I got him. Afterwards I went to your parents to try and make them feel better, than convinced them to allow me to take you back to our time. I had Kaede tend to you. Now. Tell. Me."

Kagome grimaced for a second, which did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha. He sat on the ground next to her, patiently waiting for her story. He was extremely worried about her, hoping she would feel better at her favorite spot in the feudal era.

She started slowly, "I was at home, alone, and when I was bored, I decided to take a walk by myself. It sounded like a good idea at the time, as stupid as it sounds. As I was walking, I started to feel like I was being followed, but despite my instincts telling me to go back, I kept walking, for just a little bit farther. When I reached the park near my house, the sun was just setting, and that was when it happened."

Kagome paused, really ashamed of herself thinking of half the stupid mistakes she had made, and how she could of avoided all of this and not put Inuyasha into all of this trouble. He wanted to cut in several times during that confession, saying 'what are you thinking', but decided against it, and he kept waiting for her to restart her story, slightly knowing it would be hard for her.

"I was hit on the head with something, really hard, and lost consciousness, and next thing I knew I was being dragged across the ground with my ankles and wrists bound in the dark forest. The guy than laid me in the middle of the forest and that was when I lost it again despite my best efforts. I awoke pretty quickly that time and saw him standing over me…. Holding a knife…."

She was really anxious to say the rest, wondering what Inuyasha would say. He was actually nervous about where this was going too, the rage boiling inside of him, not that he would show it; it would scare her.

She started again, almost to the point of crying, "Without any regards to my body, he took the knife and started tearing my clothes off. I was screaming as loud as I could, but he just ignored me until I started to really scream and tried to get out of my bounds. He slapped me across the face with his might, the knife in his hand swiping across my face as he did so." By this point, she was crying hysterically, looking at Inuyasha begging not to make her finish, but although he did sit next to her to comfort her, she just grabbed him and went on, Inuyasha was so angry by this point, his thoughts were on why he didn't kill the bastard slower.

"He was touching me, and started grabbing bad places on me really hard, about to rape me… and was spreading my legs with his knees, when I kicked with my feet as well as I could. After swearing at me for a couple seconds in pain, he smirked and went to get something else, probably something more he could hurt me with, when I quickly cut the bounds and ran. After what felt like forever, I finally found you…"

Kagome had finally finished her story, completely sobbing now, afraid of what he would think of her. Inuyasha could smell her tears, and also feel them as she cried into his chest. He was so angry by now, he was going to what? Nobody does that to Kagome! The only thing stopping him from getting Sesshomaru to bring him back with Tenseiga, just so he could kill him again, was Kagome. He thought for a moment about what she went through, what would have happened to her if she hadn't gotten away in time. She was about to be violated in a place where no one but her mate should be. He was furious, but he Inuyasha did his best to comfort her, pulling her onto his lap and whispering things like, "It'll be ok, you're fine now," or "Don't worry, he didn't get you, you broke free in time, he's gone."

She kept on crying, surprised about what Inuyasha was doing, but felt a little better at the same time. He was right, the guy never took her, but if she had been smart, Inuyasha wouldn't need to risk himself to protect her again. She spoke her thoughts out loud.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should have been smarter, and that way you wouldn't have had to risk your life looking for me. It's my fault! I'm so sorry…"

She kept repeating that phrase, and Inuyasha felt his heart officially break in two.

"Don't be sorry! It's not your fault! How could you blame yourself like that Kagome? Stop, whatever happened, it was not your fault."

It was then when he pulled her into a big hug when she screamed out in pain. He was so shocked, when he looked down, he saw the shirt Kaede gave her, and, without revealing anything, pulled it down to the side of her breast, and nothing but a huge black and blue bruise was there. Inuyasha thought he was going to go over the edge.

"Kagome, we need to take you to Kaede's. We only got your main wounds healed; I should have known to have her check your whole body! You're heavily bruised, and Kami only knows where else he hurt you, whether he was able to finish or not. I swore to protect you with my life, especially since Kikyo's death, and I will not let you suffer like this!"

Kagome really didn't want to, but whether it was by her choice or not, she was being carried to the village, her face still buried in Inuyasha's chest as he glanced at Miroku and Sango, who looked at Kagome in pure shock, but knew better and let Inuyasha take care of it.


	3. Healing Process

_Thanks everyone who's been reading this! And a special thanks to inuandkimandkags as well as Sweet Possum for telling me what they think! I'll try and make this story as good as I can!_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

"Hello Inuyasha, how is Kag- Kagome? How are ye feeling, child? Better I hope; I tried to give the best remedies I could."

Kaede was in her hut, just getting back from her daily watch of the village, when Inuyasha came in, Kagome still in his arms. After she asked about the welfare of the young miko though, she looked down to see that she was crying in Inuyasha's haori. She looked at Inuyasha with a questioning expression on her face.

"It looks like there are places we didn't look at so thoroughly, she's heavily bruised."

Inuyasha set Kagome down on the futon on the floor, Kaede looking at her with a saddened and apologetic expression, and in pensive thought. She saw where Inuyasha was going with this, which made her even more sad and pitiful towards Kagome, no wonder she was still tearing up.

"Kagome, I am so sorry I didn't think twice to look anywhere else! My dear, hold on, I will check and tend to any other wounds ye may have suffered right away."

At the same time, both the girls looked at Inuyasha, Kagome silently pleading for him to stay with her, she hated the feeling of losing or leaving him again, and Kaede with a knowing look that she needed to be alone with the child. Inuyasha then looked at Kagome and said softly,

"I will take my leave, don't worry Kagome, if you need me, I'll be right outside, waiting. You'll be fine; I promise… you're so strong."

Despite the unfortunate and very heavy situation, they both blushed at that; Kaede giving an inner smirk at the two love birds, whether they showed it yet or not. Kagome nodded her head in acknowledgement, but with a bit of hesitation. Inuyasha gave one last glance at her, and left the hut.

Kaede then turned to Kagome.

"Alright, child, let's see yer bruises. I know this might hurt to say, but can ye tell me what happened, ye don't have to tell me everything, just what happened that would have possibly hurt ye in other places."

And so Kagome told the older, wiser miko her story, well, only half of what she told Inuyasha at least, while she undressed and was checked out and healed.

Inuyasha was currently sitting on a branch of his favorite tree, the Goshinboku, under the midday sun which was slightly blocked out from the shade of the leaves. He was in enough earshot to be able to hear Kagome if she needed him, but tried his hardest not to listen to what they were saying. Some things just couldn't be blocked though, like when Kagome retold not even half of what she told him. Every time Kagome gasped in pain of something being wrapped, or when tears were threatening to fall down her soft cheeks, that drove Inuyasha absolutely insane.

His thoughts drifted off towards that eventful night. He had originally came back to Kagome's time to get her, or at least eat that weird but good food her mom always made. The second though he came through the other side of the well, he immediately smelt tears and panic. It was already late, making him rush over to the shrine as quickly as he could. 'Didn't Kagome say something about her birthday soon? I thought she said they would be celebrating or something.'

He walked into the house and was immediately bombarded with fearful greetings and questions, like,

"Inuyasha! Thank Kami, is Kagome with you? We left a while ago, and she hasn't been here since we got back, I'm starting to get worried!"

Inuyasha had no idea what they were talking about, and when he said that, they started panicking even worse, ready to get a search squad for their precious daughter. Inuyasha was extremely worried too, 'Kagome wouldn't just run off like that would she?' He was sure she wouldn't on purpose, leading him to think that something was definitely wrong. He left like lightning into the night in search of her trail.

After what seemed like hours, he finally saw her as she sprinted through trees and crashed into him, the sight of her almost gave him a heart attack. She had been running a lot, which was obvious, but her clothes were torn all over, gashes across her body, fear emanating from her, dried tears as well as new ones starting to form. There was no shirt, just one of those "bra" thingies he found in her bag once. She was barely conscious.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked down at her face, his temper getting the best of him when he questioned her whereabouts and why she had left. Suddenly, as she just started to black out, someone else came out the forest, with an extremely revolting stench. Someone who also smelt like Kagome, and the second he looked at Inuyasha and the girl in his arms, he got extremely angry.

"What are you doing with my bitch you weirdo? Who the hell are you?!"

His_ what_? How dare anybody even describe Kagome remotely like that? It was obvious_, he_ was the one that took her away, and _he_ is the one that was going to pay. Inuyasha was so angry, all he could get out was; "Your death wish."

The psycho was way too easy to beat, even Tetsusaiga wasn't needed. Just an Iron Reaver Soul Stealer and he was long gone. Inuyasha than picked up the unconscious Kagome and went to find her mom, brother, and grandfather, who were all very relieved when they saw she was safe, but horrified when they saw the state she was in. After a short while, Inuyasha was back in the feudal era with Kagome in his arms around midnight and barged right into Kaede's hut, begging for help. Kaede ran and got all of the herbs, healing Kagome's wounds and then wrapping them, all the while Inuyasha sat there watching, helping in any way he could, in pure shock of the situation.

Now he was waiting for Kagome to be healed yet again, because he failed to realize she could have gotten hurt in more than the obvious places. Inuyasha sighed, just wishing he could keep his promise to Kagome better. 'How could she possibly believe it's her fault!? I should have been there sooner; I should have found some way to know…' His self-loathing was at an all high now.

It felt like hours before he finally heard his name being called from Kagome, and immediately rushed to see her. She was just able to stand, but barely, and she had been wrapped in different places with a more solemn expression that she tried to hide behind a mask. Didn't work on Inuyasha, but he figured he would try and comfort her when they were back. Without a word being said, Inuyasha picked Kagome up, being careful of her wounds, said thanks to Kaede, who gave the best smile she could and nodded back, and left to the meadow by the river.

They ate some dinner Inuyasha had brought with him, and determined not to fall asleep until he was sure Kagome was fine, he could feel her gaze on him. He turned and looked at her, a curious expression on his face.

"Kagome, are you going to be ok?"

"Yea Inuyasha, I'll be fine, it's just…. Thank you… for everything you've done for me, I really appreciate it… you're always here to protect me."

Inuyasha smirked a bit, "It's my job. As long as you're safe Kagome, I'll be happy."

"The same goes for me as well, but I think I'm nowhere near as strong as you think I am. If I was, I wouldn't be on the ground right now, would I?" She gave a bitter laugh, and Inuyasha was speechless for a moment, completely shocked.

"How could you say that?! Anyone else would have been broken if they went through this, but you weren't. Kagome, you don't give yourself enough credit, in fact, you give me way too much. You are so strong, and were able to think for yourself and got out of there in a split second decision. I just wish I did a better job at protecting you…"

It was Kagome's turn to be shocked, and she started to sit up, despite Inuyasha's protests.

"I'm fine. Inuyasha! How could you even think that? I was home, when you weren't there, you had no way of knowing I was in danger! I am actually so happy you came to me when you did, or else I don't know what would have happened. You protected me, even in a place neither of us thought I would need it, I don't give you enough credit for the things you do for me, and the constant emotion I feel for that is sorrow, sorrow that I can't even protect myself in my own era, sorrow of what I do to you constantly! Oh, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha was completely surprised. The only reaction he had to that was to take her wrists and gently put her back on the ground, pinning her to the grass, while his face was so close to hers. His voice was no more than a whisper.

"Kagome, you are the strongest and most indestructible woman I have ever known, as well as a formidable fighter. Not everyone can protect themselves all the time and it is my job to protect you, even when you can yourself. I promise I will never let this happen to you again."

She was almost driven to tears by Inuyasha's actions, and when she finally realized just the position they were in, she was blushing madly. Inuyasha went to go back, but Kagome held on tightly and went up with him.

"Kagome, you'll reopen your gashes!"

"I don't care, I'm never going to let go of you, and you'll just have to lay down with me! I cannot let you go!" She was desperately holding on, as Inuyasha lay down by Kagome's side, her arms still clutched around him.

"Go to sleep Kagome, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Goodnight Inuyasha."

And she was asleep, soon to be followed by Inuyasha.


	4. Dreams

Kagome was the first to wake up the next morning, and from the location of the sun, it was pretty late in the morning. She tried to sit up, but a pair of arms restrained her from moving. She looked down a bit, and saw not only the fact that Inuyasha's arms were wrapped around her, but hers around his. And he was so close to her, their faces must have been only inches away during the night. Kagome blushed at that.

'His face looks so peaceful; this is probably the best sleep he's had in a while now. I would be able to say the same for myself, if it wasn't for the terrible nightmares I had all last night. I can barely remember them, but I know I was so scared, I felt like that was reality.'

Inuyasha felt some movement around him, and he slowly opened his eyes to meet those of Kagome's looking down at him.

"Good morning," Inuyasha said as he blushed a little at the position they were in.

"Oh, good morning, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." Kagome shifted, thinking it was probably best if she lay back down.

"It's ok; at least you were able to get some sleep from the looks of it." Inuyasha was in reality up all night soothing Kagome in her nightmares, he thought there was nothing else he could do.

Kagome thought for a minute, 'Along with my nightmares, there was a voice, telling me it would be ok, it kind of toned down the terrors a little. Was it... Inuyasha's voice?'

"Inuyasha, did I keep you up all night? I'm so sorry, I couldn't dream of anything else it seemed, you really did help though."

They both gained a cherry red blush on their skin. "Are you apologizing for having a nightmare? Geez, Kagome, you say you're sorry way too much, but its ok, I was able to get some sleep. After you stopped screaming I assumed the nightmares were over, and I was able to get some sleep. You want to tell me about them at all? It might make you feel better."

Now Kagome was actually confused, she always dreamed of a nicer side of Inuyasha, but it was starting to feel like an illusion now.

"Are you ok Inuyasha? No offense, and I really thank you in all for helping me so much, but you're never this nice…"

Inuyasha was a bit confused himself, back before he met Kagome, he would never take this much care of someone. But Kagome was different, so much different; she meant the world to him. As much as he hated to say it, since Kikyo's soul healed and went to Heaven, he was almost sure of the way he felt for Kagome. He was just about mad at himself it took him that long to realize his feelings, and hoped she felt the same way. Of course though, his natural instincts got the better of him.

"Sorry for caring, but it isn't impossible for me to be nice once in a while." Than seeing his mistake and the hurt in Kagome's eyes, he backtracked a bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that or anything, but I guess Kagome, since we met, I have gotten a bit softer and more caring haven't I? I feel like if you're hurting, I am too. You know this too well, but I really care about you, and what almost happened got me crazy, I just want to make sure you're alright. I know it's strange; I already had to explain to Sango and Miroku that you were hurt, and that we wouldn't be travelling for a few days. Besides, Naraku is nowhere to be found yet, and I have a feeling we're gonna need our strength before we attack."

Kagome was at a loss for words, he really did care, and this wasn't a dream at all. She gave a big smile.

"That means so much to me Inuyasha, I care about you too, and I feel the same way actually. Thanks for doing this, I feel better already."

Inuyasha smirked to himself. 'She actually does care about me too! Of course she does, Kagome…'

He hugged her softly, which wasn't too hard, their arms were already locked around each other. There came another blush, believe it or not. They quickly separated though, Kagome winced a bit, and they were both silent for a minute, absorbed in their own thoughts. Inuyasha, however, was the first to break the silence.

"Now, nightmares? Do you still want to tell me?"

Kagome sighed, but nonetheless told him. "I felt like my dream was actually reality, like I was still running from the creep, and that you didn't come. Then I dreamed he actually caught up with me, and he succeeded in his original plan," she closed whatever space was there between her legs, which didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha. "I was crying, begging him to stop, but my voice didn't work, and I really don't know how, but it was like I could feel the pain he was causing. Not only that, but I could feel the pain he already caused me, like everything reopened again. It really hurt so bad!"

A single tear slid down her cheek.

Inuyasha could see her rubbing the inside of her thy, and when he took her hand away, he could see the bottom of the shirt Kaede gave her (which was all she was wearing, for easier access to her wounds) had lifted, and a cut that was bandaged was so close to her womanhood, even though she was still wearing underwear. He closed his eyes for a second, squeezing Kagome's hand. He then looked into her eyes and saw the trauma that really happened; it was like she underplayed the situation, like she thought it was a lesser deal than it really was. He thought about how close the bastard came to achieving his goal, and how much pain Kagome went through. All he could do was hug her, gently; not forgetting what happened last time, and whisper comforting words to her.

After a while, Kagome spoke.

"When will I be able to walk again? I can already sit up, soon enough we'll able to get Naraku, and I will not hold you guys up like this."

Inuyasha looked straight at her chocolate brown orbs, "Kagome, you aren't holding anyone up. I promise that. Kaede told me the first night she healed you that she would come down once daily and give you a special remedy for your wounds and cuts, and it will probably be no less than a week before I can trust you to walk again. In fact, she should be here soon enough by now."

"But Inuyasha, a whole week!? It's not that bad, I ran through the forest at night barely conscious when I was my body was covered in blood and more on the way. I am positive I will be able to be walking by tomorrow."

Inuyasha winced, not wanting to remember the state he found her in. "I don't care; I want to make sure you're completely healed before you do anything risky. That's final, seeing how you can't get up to argue with me, and I doubt you would use the beads when I'm almost on top of you."

Kagome pouted, but obliged anyway, he was right; there was nothing she could do. Inuyasha gave a triumphant smirk.

Later they ate some food Kagome happened to have in her bag, and soon enough Kaede was coming down the hill, about to give her the treatment that would hopefully heal her for good.


	5. Agony

_This chapter is a little dark, and heart braking almost, just a warning- it'll get better though_

Kaede came down the hill and sat down next to Inuyasha and Kagome, with a bowl and some odd creamy like substance inside.

"Is that the medicine, Kaede?" Kagome asked politely, she was even more grateful towards Kaede than Inuyasha was.

"Yes, child, now, the only way this will work is if the area around it is completely stretched, so Inuyasha will have to help ye there. Also, I'm sorry dear, I know you've been through enough, but the first and last time this is applied, will hurt. It will sting, but it only shows that it's working, which is a good thing."

"…Ok, I've been through worse, just tell me what I have to do." Kagome was willing to do anything, as long as it would heal her scars and make her feel normal again. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was apprehensive to see how this would turn out, he didn't want Kagome to suffer anymore, but if it healed her, then it's something that needed to be done.

Kaede smiled a little, the young miko was so strong for her age. "First, we'll work on yer back, there was some scarring there. Open the shirt and turn it around on yer body, so yer front is covered, but the back has the open part, Inuyasha can turn around for that."

Kagome did as she was told, and then faced Kaede again. 'Thank Kami I have my underwear on, but it's still so embarrassing, I don't have a bra on, and the back is open and my legs are bare! The only one who I would want to see me like that is Inuyasha… WAIT! What am I thinking? AH!'

"Alright, now the most comfortable way for this is to sit on Inuyasha's lap, facing him. Wrap yer arms and legs around him to stretch yer back." Kaede grinned a little as both Inuyasha and Kagome had the classic anime sweat drop, she knew exactly what she was doing, although it was the best way to do it.

So, a bit awkwardly, Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the ground and did as they were told. Kagome had her legs wrapped around his waist, and her arms around his neck as she rested her chin on the nape of his neck. One could guess the looks on both their faces, but both were secretly enjoying it too, not that they would admit it…

Kaede sat in front of Kagome's back, Inuyasha able to see whatever she did, and right before she started, she said, "Just hold on Kagome, it'll be over soon." Kagome was completely scared of what to expect at this point, so she just kept holding on to Inuyasha, kind of glad he was there as he wrapped his arms around the small of her back. Kaede then started to apply the medicine, making Kagome suck in a quick breath in pain. She wanted to scream, the stinging was almost unbearable.

Inuyasha immediately noticed her breaths start to become irregular, like she was trying to hold it but couldn't. He tried to soothe her, but the pain was making her deaf to anything he was saying. She was determined to not make a show of anything she felt, but when Kaede got to the biggest gash on her back, Kagome clutched on to Inuyasha for life, her nails digging into his back and her legs squeezing around his waist tightly. She moaned in pain, and Inuyasha felt so helpless, all he could do was rub her back and let her clutch onto him. Finally, after less than 2 minutes, though it seemed like hours to Kagome, Kaede finished with her back.

Kagome was just realizing she was done as the pain started to fade. Kaede told her when she was ready; she could get up to start the rest of her body. She tried to wipe any tears that might have escaped before getting off Inuyasha, worry written all over his face.

She wanted to assure him. "I'm fine, Inuyasha, the pain's gone." Then as she smiled, all Inuyasha could do was stare in awe of how strong she was to hide her pain in front of him. He tried to force a smile back as Kaede gave further instructions.

"Good job Kagome, the next part ye can lay down for. I am so sorry, but ye need to take the whole shirt off, Inuyasha can leave if ye want, I'll let ye use it to cover ye private area though." Kaede turned to send Inuyasha away, but Kagome grabbed his wrist as she lay down and told him to stay. She was completely embarrassed now, her face as red as a cherry, but she couldn't stand for Inuyasha to leave again. Kaede told Inuyasha to go to her legs and hold them lightly so she couldn't kick out of instinct, and once he was there, she turned to face Kagome, who was holding on to the shirt around her breasts around the back.

"Stay like that, dear, yer front is hard to stretch, but this is fine. I will do the whole front of yer body here, and then the only thing left to do is the back of yer legs. It won't take me too long."

Kagome faked all of her confidence, but in the inside she was embarrassed, and extremely scared of the pain. Not only was she just about naked except for underwear and a shirt around her breasts in front of Kaede _and_ Inuyasha, she was about to feel so much pain, like her cuts reopening again and again. As Kaede started on her lower stomach, near her most vulnerable area, she kept her eyes shut, afraid to look at Inuyasha, who was holding her ankles so she couldn't hurt herself further, although he felt like he was torturing her. She started to writhe in pain, tears streaming down her cheeks, all she could think was, 'this will heal me, this will heal me…' She was constantly groaning in pain, her confidence hitting the floor by now. Another two minutes passed, and she was breathing heavily, gasping for air as the relief finally hit her, her chest moving up and down to give her body the oxygen it needed.

Inuyasha felt so bad for her, he wished he could take all the pain for her, just so she wouldn't have to feel it. He also felt bad for her and the fact that she was almost naked in front of him and Kaede, so he tried not to look that much, but he was mesmerized by her toned body, her chest moving up and down melodically….

'What am I thinking?! Here she is, in so much pain, and yet I can only think of her body! I'm such an idiot!'

She then turned around on her just healing stomach for the same treatment on the back of the legs. There weren't many cuts there at all actually, so in about 30 seconds Kagome was sitting up again, relieved there wasn't more, and hoping Kaede forgot about one more place…

"Kagome, there is one place left to do now, and it will probably hurt the most, but just think of how it will heal very soon now."

Kagome put all of her pride away, if there was any left, and started begging the older priestess. "Please Kaede, it's not that bad, I'll be fine without it, please, oh please!"

Her voice was faltering, as Inuyasha was completely confused, Kaede got everything, didn't she? Where else does she need…oh wait… her inner thighs, they where the most bandaged and they looked as though they were cut up until her most vulnerable area.

"The bastard…" Inuyasha started.

Kagome was completely embarrassed beyond non belief here, and figured Kaede's decision was final. Kaede felt so bad for the young child, but it was the only way it would heal, or else it would scar for the rest of her life.

"Dear, just get into Inuyasha's lap again like before, only face me. Inuyasha, you will have to spread her legs with yours."

Kagome was letting tear after tear fall down her soft, pale cheeks, as Inuyasha placed her on his lap and wrapped his arms around her and did as he was told. He kept saying over and over again, "It will be ok and over soon," but he didn't know what kind of cuts to be behind those bandages. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself, and Inuyasha put his over hers and grabbed her hands to comfort her.

Kaede was opening the bandages, and what Inuyasha saw made him so furious, his feelings about the guy were nice compared to what they were now, his demon side almost taking over.

On one leg was initials, R.G., probably the name of the psycho, and on the other, a statement was engraved into her thy. "Never Free." It drove him insane, he clutched Kagome tighter and only one word escaped his lips: "Kami."

Kagome knew he would be mad, and now she felt like she was completely shattered, the physical pain that was inflicted on her to heal the wounds was nothing compared to the mental agony she was going through. This spot, the most painful area took about 5 whole minutes to completely cover. She was still gasping in pain, her breath knocked out of her, when Kaede finished, hugged Kagome and left for her hut, completely pitiful towards the girl.

The two stayed in that position for a really long time, until Kagome turned to sit on Inuyasha's lap more comfortably, not wanting to move an inch from him. Inuyasha, if possible, held her tighter saying everything was going to be ok, and if she apologize for that, he would plummet himself into the ground a thousand times, which made Kagome chuckle a little. After hours of crying and comforting, for the sun was just setting now, Kagome stopped and took a deep breath. Inuyasha broke the silence

"You are completely exhausted, Kagome, and you went through so much today. Sleep, I'll watch over you."

Kagome felt a little better after hearing this, but that didn't stop her from whispering in a way where the only reason Inuyasha could hear was because he was half demon, "I am not indestructible. I am worthless."

She then fell asleep, and Inuyasha felt completely helpless at that, that he even let his manly exterior fall for minute as a tear dropped. He would have to talk to her about that comment the second she woke up, which was exactly what he was going to do.


	6. Self Awareness

_She was barely awake._

_Kagome was really groggy, just remembering what happened, she was taking a walk, right? She slowly opened her eyes and looked around at her surroundings, she had no idea where she was, and she was frightened. Kagome realized her wrists and ankles were bound and she was on the ground of a forest…with someone else…_

"_You're up I see. Good, you would be no fun if you were unconscious the whole time I took your virginity, would it?"_

_She twisted around towards the source of the voice, to find a really creepy man, no older than 20 years old, holding a steak knife. 'My virginity? He's going to…rape me…?' It was then she started screaming, for she realized she was in no good situation. He got angry at that action, and slapped her with the knife in his hand…_

"_You don't have the best body for a girl of your age, but that doesn't mean your screams won't be enjoyable still."_

_Kagome was in so much fear right now, if only she had her bow and arrow, he'd be toast, and he just insulted her, but this was no place to dream, she was in danger. 'Show no fear, do not scream, it's what he wants.' She was sure to keep the cold, prideful mask on her face; he wouldn't be getting a show. She just glared at him from the ground._

"_Oh keep that face all you want, it won't work, because we both know that you are breakable, you are just a worthless girl, not capable of anything."_

_Kagome still kept her glare up, she didn't care what she said, and she wasn't worthless. She just wished Inuyasha was here, 'Oh Inuyasha, please find me!' But it would be no use; she was alone in the middle of a dark forest at night with a rapist in the modern era. He will not be coming anytime soon._

_As he was cutting her clothes off, making sure to be extra rough to purposely cut her, she screamed out as loud as she possibly could, giving him a satisfied smirk. Then he touched her, and started to feel her womanhood through her panties and grabbed her breasts really hard, traumatizing her for life. The worst pain was when he carved his initials and the phrase 'never free' in her inner thighs, calling her worthless every other second, and how no one was going to want her after this. As he started to spread her knees with his, getting ready for his goal, she kicked him in a place where he would be on the ground for several seconds, cursing in pain. Then he gave that grin that was imprinted in her memory, that cold malicious grin…_

"NO!" Kagome shot awake screaming, waking Inuyasha instantly as she was still sitting on his lap. She started crying into his haori, repeating that word over and over again, "No, no, no , no…" Inuyasha held on, it was the middle of the night, but something told him she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, so he put his hand on the back of her hair, gave her a small hug, causing her to form a questioning look in her eyes.

"We need to talk about something you said last night." Inuyasha was stern, but sounded worried and caring at the same time.

Kagome was confused. What had she said that could possibly bother him like that?

Seeing the confused look on her face, he gave her a hint. "You said you weren't indestructible, and that you were worthless."

Her eyes grew wider, had she really said that to him? How come she couldn't remember that? Sure, that's how she felt, but she would never tell Inuyasha that. "I am sorry, I don't remember saying that, I would never want you to hear me say that out loud."

Inuyasha was shocked, 'out loud? Does that mean she really does feel that way?' He asked her that, and Kagome shook her head in defeat, she would have to tell him.

"Yes."

"What? Why?! Kagome, how could you even think you are worthless?" Inuyasha was mad that she would think of herself like that, she meant the world to him.

"I remember that phrase, as he was cutting me, branding me, he said I was worthless, and that I was nothing, and nobody would like me afterwards, and he was right. If I was indestructible, although you say different, I wouldn't be crying every day, burdening you with this, and I would have been able to get out of that without a scratch. If I was worth something, then I would have been able to keep my pride, and get out of there even more quickly."

Inuyasha was completely speechless. He didn't know what to say to her; didn't she realize she was worth something to him? There was nothing she could do to burden him!

"Kagome, I never want you to say something like that ever again! Everything you said about yourself wasn't true; don't let that freak that's not even alive anymore get to you! You are worth everything to me, if I lost you… I don't know what I would do…"

Kagome was shocked; did she really mean the world to him? Was she still in her dream? Impossible. She felt the same way towards Inuyasha, and she told him so. Even though it was unnoticeable in the dark, they both blushed madly. Then they both started to move closer to each other, very slowly. Kagome stopped when she was mere centimeters from his face. They lingered a moment, and then Inuyasha quickly closed the gap between them.

It was the most amazing kiss either of them has ever had as the moonlight danced on their pale skin, illuminating them in the night, the water next to them shining the reflection of their silhouettes like lights on the midnight blue water. The kiss became very intense, and all of their passion and emotions were spilt out for the others to feel, there were no more secrets.

After what felt like the longest time of both of their lives, Inuyasha ended the kiss for air, leaving a gasping Kagome, who gave a small pout. Inuyasha chuckled, and then it settled in for the two of them. The same thought was on both of their minds: 'Did we just kiss? It was so amazing…'

Kagome was the first to break the silence. "Um, I guess we should get to sleep, I mean, it's pretty late"-

"Yea, you're right… just… please think better about yourself… you really are amazing…"

Both of their faces were a mad cherry red by now, Kagome smiled, and then gave Inuyasha a big hug. Her voice was scarcely above a whisper.

"Thank you … for everything…"

"Anytime to make you realize something you should already know."

Soon enough, after all the nervous glances and thoughts, they were both asleep, again in each other's arms.

_Thanks again to all those who review and read my stories! I'm really glad you guys are enjoying them!_


	7. Laughs

_This one's a bit of a shortie, i'll try and make the next one a bit longer. Thanks to kougas older woman for the ideas!

* * *

_

The next couple of days were a little bit awkward for Inuyasha and Kagome. They didn't talk about the kiss at first, but just kept doing what they were before. Kagome still suffered a bit of mental trauma from what happened, but Inuyasha would always soothe her in his own was and make her feel better. Even Sango and Miroku showed up, despite Inuyasha's protests, and said hi to her. Kagome faked a happiness and confidence for them, while everybody made sure Miroku's hands stayed to himself. It was on the third and last day of the treatment that held some drastic changes for the two.

The medicine, like the first day, was painful, but for some reason, Kagome wasn't noticing it. No, she felt actually happy as she was wrapped around Inuyasha, the medicine being applied to her back. She did feel the pain, yes, but something, maybe the fact that she was finally healing and almost finished, or it could be the change of Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship (even if they never really talked about it) had changed, she was feeling optimistic.

Finally, after the last application of the medicine, the carvings were miraculously barely noticeable by now; Kaede was about leave again for her hut when Kagome interceded.

"Inuyasha, why don't you walk Kaede back to her hut, I'm sure you somewhat speaking to others wouldn't kill me."

Inuyasha was taken aback by this gesture, unsure of if he should go.

"Are you sure Kagome? You will be fine?"

"Yes, I promise I'll be fine, walking her back is the least we can do after she helped us so much over the past few days." She smiled at Kaede, who smiled back, and after a bit of hesitation and a last glance towards Kagome, Inuyasha left with Kaede, leaving Kagome by herself.

She looked around her surroundings, and saw a bow lying somewhat by the serene blue river, bright as the sun was shining upon it. She crawled towards the bow and picked it up.

"Inuyasha would never approve of this if he was here, but it's time I start walking."

Kagome used her bow to support her weight, and started to walk on the edge of the river. She was slowly starting to make it from one end of the river, to the next, only struggling a little. As she was halfway across the clearing, she heard her name being called.

"Kagome?"

She turned around on her bow to find Inuyasha was about ten feet away from her, surprised that she was walking at all.

"Sorry, Inuyasha, I know you didn't want me to walk yet, but I felt like it's something I needed to do. This would probably be easier though if I had a larger thing to support my weight." Kagome kept walking with her bow, her back a bit hunched from its height.

"Here, use Tetsusaiga. It'll help more than that." Inuyasha took her bow, supporting her weight on him for a moment, and then held out his sword for her to use.

Kagome was shocked, 'He didn't disapprove? He's actually giving me his sword to help my balance?' Nonetheless, Kagome took the sword and starting using that, finding a significant improvement on her walking. After she walked all the way to the other end of the river until the forest started, Inuyasha watching her very carefully, she stopped and thought for a moment. Then suddenly, she called for Inuyasha, and when he came, gave him Tetsusaiga back.

"What are you doing"- Inuyasha was about to ask before Kagome cut him off.

"I am going to walk," was her simple response.

She started to slowly make her way once again across the grass, having few moments of stumble. Whenever she did, Inuyasha would rush forward to help, but Kagome held her hand out to stop him, saying "I'm alright Inuyasha, I won't fall." Inuyasha would reply with a simple "Keh" and let her keep walking.

For the last half of the way, Kagome was able to walk almost normally, with barely and struggle, she was extremely happy about that. Once she made it to the end, she started laughing and turned around towards Inuyasha, who had a proud, almost father like smile on his face; she thought it was adorable.

'She did it, she actually did it. As much as I wanted her to wait, I guess I always knew she was strong enough to start now. Kagome looks as if she almost finally healed.' Inuyasha was ecstatic at her progress, Kagome even more so. She thought she was almost back t her normal self, without any suffering or struggles, and now she had Inuyasha, the one she truly loved, with her.

She suddenly threw her arms in the air and shouted, "I can walk again!"

Throwing her arms threw off her balance, and before Inuyasha could help her, she was on the ground with a thud. Inuyasha ran to her to make sure she was alright, only to find she was perfectly fine, rolling on the ground laughing still.

"You're insane." Inuyasha stated that one as a fact, but started laughing with her as midday approached.

Kagome stopped for a moment and looked up at Inuyasha, his amber orbs taking her breath away, just for a moment. The same thought was on both of their minds:

'Hopefully, things will start to get better from here.'


	8. Almost there

After their laughing fit, Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting by the river, absorbed in their own thoughts in silence. Kagome was staring out across the river, right by its edge; Inuyasha a bit next to her, mainly staring at the ground able to steal occasional glances at Kagome. What happened that day was considered almost a miracle to the two of them, and gave Kagome a little bit more confidence in herself, despite how she held those insults against her that day always in her mind. She wanted to talk to Inuyasha about that kiss, no matter how awkward _that_ would be, but she thought first things first.

"I really need a bath."

It was a short, simple, and factual statement that kind of put Inuyasha a bit off guard. He looked at Kagome, and found her looking him up and down, following was her other statement:

"And it looks like you need one too."

Now Inuyasha was confused, but he responded with the simple retort, "Well taking care of you takes a chunk out of my bathing time, doesn't it?"

Kagome chuckled, "Yeah, I guess it does. Since I'm not on the verge of killing myself right now, we should probably take one." At the last half of that statement, Inuyasha swiftly turned to look at Kagome, to see if she was serious about killing herself, only to see a light smile playing on her lips, it was small, but it was a start to getting back to the old Kagome, carefree and happy-go-lucky.

Inuyasha turned back to the river.

"Even though today had some improvement, I still don't trust you to be by yourself too much yet. Especially to take a bath; knowing you, you might fall and drown," Inuyasha turned back to her. "You know, if we don't really look at each other, we could take one at the same time." They both… blushed.

"Um… Yeah, I guess that'd work…" Kagome was a bit shocked Inuyasha would say that, let alone do it.

'Does he really care that much about me? It has to be embarrassing for him too, and hasn't he already seen enough of me in underwear and a shirt? Do I want him to see me naked? Wait, what am I thinking!? Of course, not, after what I've been through! But… that kiss… it was my first actual kiss, and it was so good… and… I love him.'

That took a lot to admit, even to herself, but she did…Kagome loved Inuyasha… and she prayed he loved her back. After a minute of reveling in this confession, she looked back at Inuyasha.

"Alright, it's fine with me… as long as you don't see me though." Kagome was still conflicted, yeah, she loved Inuyasha, but she was still self conscious about her body. Inuyasha nodded, got up, and held a hand to help Kagome.

"Whatever you want to do, its fine with me." They smiled at each other, yes; this was going to be awkward alright.

So, they both turned the opposite way to undress and go into the water. Kagome, still embarrassed, Inuyasha was longing.

'I love her so much! I wonder if she feels the same about me, but we never talked about that wonderful kiss, it was the best I've ever had. I have to do whatever she wants though, I do want to talk about it later, but for now, she's feeling a bit self conscious I'm assuming. I really don't know why though, she was always beautiful in my eyes.' Then suddenly, he heard a painful gasp, and without thinking about the situation they were in, he turned around and rushed to Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes in pain and hissed, for it seemed that the initials, even though barely noticeable, still didn't like water. She was falling towards the water to clutch her leg, when she noticed that strong arms where holding her up, her face buried in somebody's chest.

"Kagome! Are you alright?" She looked up to find Inuyasha looking down at her, worry written all over his face.

She nodded once, "Yeah, I'm fine; I guess my leg still can't go into the water, that's all."

"Good, at least you didn't get hurt again." Then they actually looked at each other and realized the position they were in.

All Inuyasha could do was look down at Kagome, eyes unwillingly raked over her body, the only thing he could feel was her breasts pressed up against his chest, his upper thy was actually somehow lifting Kagome into the air a little as it was pressing against her womanhood, his arms pressing her closer to him.

Kagome was completely embarrassed; she could feel Inuyasha's eyes all over her body, his thigh pressing against a sacred place as he pressed her hard against him, his lower regions pressed into her stomach.

They just stared in shock at what was happening, neither even thinking about moving from where they stood, or was lifted.

Kagome never realized she was holding her breath until she gasped, breathing Inuyasha's name as they, again, started to grow close to each other. Inuyasha breathed Kagome's name as he kept starring, but didn't want to waste the time. He crashed his lips onto hers, and after a second of surprise, Kagome started to kiss back. They were very passionate, and before either of them knew it, Inuyasha had carried Kagome to the ground and out the water, and was on top of her.

Inuyasha moved down from her lips to across her jaw, then to her collarbone, slightly nipping and suckling at her as his hands massaged her lower stomach gently, earning a moan from Kagome. His mouth went down to her breasts, and before he started their treatments, he looked up at Kagome, who pouted, and said, "I love you Kagome, so much."

Kagome was so happy, she almost thought this was an illusion as she said, "I love you too, with all my heart," with warmth, passion, and love in her chocolate brown eyes. She brought him back up to her, and to prove that statement, she gave him and intense kiss, massaging his chiseled abs, making him gasp.

He went back down, massaging one breast with his hand as sucked and nibbled the other, occasionally flicking it with his tongue. Her pleasure was so intense right now, and after he moved on and was finished with the other, she was practically begging him to take her.

Inuyasha, while kissing her lips and massaging her breasts with one hand, cupped her mound and flicked his finger through her womanhood, making her moan in pleasure. He was about to start administrations on her lower regions, until he suddenly stopped and sat up, breathing very deeply as he looked straight into Kagome's eyes.

She was a little mad that he stopped, it had felt so good, but looked at him in confusion.

"I can't," was his simple explanation.

Kagome was really confused now and replied with a "what?"

Inuyasha looked down sadly. "Naraku isn't dead yet. I love you, I really do, and I am so glad you feel the same about me; it's just that if I mark you as my mate now, it will bind us for life. If I die tying to defeat Naraku, you will die too, or in some cases, live, but not be able to be with anyone else, let alone have another chance of happiness."

There Kagome interrupted him.

"The only chance of happiness I have is with you, Inuyasha, and I don't want to live without you by my side."

"I would really hope so, and the same goes for me too, but we need to wait though, wait until Naraku is dead and the Jewel gone. That way, we will be sure of living a happy life without anymore grief. We both know you've suffered enough."

He looked at Kagome, and though she desperately wanted to argue, what he said was right. She quickly covered up, blocking her body from his view and started to get her clothes, when Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"I am so sorry for torturing you like this, but I really did enjoy it, and from your moans too I know you did," here Kagome turned cherry red, "and I know you're weaknesses and what you love now."

He said that with a smirk, and then he wrapped his legs around Kagome's waist and whispered into her ear, "and I never want you to feel self conscious again, you are so beautiful Kagome, and if you need a reassurance, I'm always here."

Kagome was almost tearing by his words, he truly did love her, and her him. After that last part though, she gave him a questioning stare.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Well, just because I can't have sex with you doesn't mean I can't do other things with you…"

Kagome smiled at that part, turned around, and gave Inuyasha a kiss, only to have him end it, get dressed, and start to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to go talk to Kaede, see if you're ok to go to your family, I kind of left them on short notice with you."

"Oh, alright, thank you, I would love to see them again, but you aren't even going to finish that kiss?" She grinned

Inuyasha caught that and ran over to her, almost slamming her against a tree trunk and giving her another wonderful kiss, before saying he will be right back and running off.


	9. home sweet home

It was getting later now; the sun was just starting to fade away as the once light blue sky was now turning an orangey- pink.

Inuyasha wasn't gone for too long; in fact, Kagome had just changed into a long shirt she happened to have in her bag, and had just finished making ramen for her and Inuyasha when he came back through the trees. He glanced at her, smiling a bit, as he told her what Kaede had relayed to him.

"She said you're allowed to go whenever you want to, your wounds are just about healed. We can go at first light tomorrow if you want to." He then grabbed his cup and started eating.

Kagome snapped her head up as soon as he said that last part, and decided to question it.

"We? As in, you'll go with me this time?" She was shocked; he only went to her time to get her to come back when she was late from the time frame she had given him usually, though she was hopeful.

"There's no way in hell I'm ever leaving your side for long, especially in that era," as he said that, Kagome winced, not wanting to remember the pain she had gone through then. Inuyasha watched her carefully, concern and worry filling his expression as he continued.

"Your family needs to see for themselves that you're ok, and I vow to never leave you unprotected again. You know how I feel about you…" He finished his statement with a blush, searching her to see what her reaction would be.

Kagome blushed a little as well. "Good, because I never want to leave your side either. I don't think I'm at all ready to be any place without you."

They both smiled at each other, and decided that first thing tomorrow; they would go through the well back to Kagome's time.

Soon enough after dinner, the soft rustle of the grass from the wind constantly, lightly blowing through the night as critters awaken from the daze of their daily slumber and softly coo at each other was enough to act as a lullaby for the pair, who were finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Kagome, it's time to wake up. Come on, we're going to go back to your time now." Inuyasha's soft voice gently lifted Kagome from her dream and into the reality the morning brought with it.

She squeezed her already-closed eyes for a moment before slowly lifting her eyelids to see none other than Inuyasha's looking down upon her. Kagome immediately melted in his gaze, barely able to move a muscle as his amber orbs were shining as though he was looking into her soul. She loved it, too. She absolutely loved the feeling of Inuyasha holding her, looking down at her with all the love in the world as that jelly-like feeling overcame her. In fact, she reveled in it.

Inuyasha looked down and gazed at Kagome's beauty. 'Wow, how did I ever not notice her shining beauty when the morning light touches her face like that until now? Kami, I wish I could just kill Naraku here and now so she could become my mate, I want her to be mine so badly.' He caught her expression as she stared at him and chuckled a bit, tucking a loose strand of ebony hair behind her ear as he softly said, "You awake yet, sleepyhead?"

Kagome blushed at being caught before slowly nodding her head in acknowledgement and started to shift off Inuyasha's lap. Before she could, though, Inuyasha pulled her down again by her arms and gave her a soft, loving kiss. She then smiled at Inuyasha, and they started up to tell the others they would be gone for the rest of the day, or even the night if they so chose.

They said goodbye to Miroku and Sango, while Koga (who we shan't forget was with them after Kikyo's death, before the end of Naraku where the story takes place) was searching for any signs of Naraku at the time. Afterwards, they quickly vanished through the well to 500 years into the future to Kagome's era. Inuyasha quickly helped Kagome out of the well, grabbed her hand in encouragement for what she was about to face, for her family knew nothing about what really happened, and started towards the Higurashi shrine.

They walked through the front door, and Kagome, still holding Inuyasha's hand, timidly called out:

"Mom, Gramps, Souta, I'm home!"

Suddenly a loud shuffling of feet could be heard from a mile away. Kagome walked a bit more into the entryway only to hear shouts of "Kagome!" to come from everyone in her family. Soon enough, she was bombarded with hugs from a teary eyed mother, an ecstatic sibling, and a worried but babbling old man. She let go of Inuyasha's hand to return the hugs from her family, said she missed them and apologized for what happened; all the while Inuyasha was just watching in shock. He desperately wanted Kagome's hand back when it left his, but thought_ that_ could definitely wait for a while. Now, Kagome needed to talk to her family who really cared about her, and he needed to be at her side when she needed him. After a few minutes a hugs, kisses, and questions, Kagome's mother broke up the family inquisition.

"Souta, can you please go to your room for me? You will be able to be with Kagome soon, it's just that your grandfather and I want to talk to her in private, ok?"

Souta looked a little disappointed, but shrugged nonetheless. "Alright."

Kagome's mom then looked back at Inuyasha and told him he could come too, and they all went to the kitchen and sat down.

"Kagome, dear, I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but we need to know. We left for a few hours, and we came back you weren't there, soon only to find that Inuyasha didn't know where you were either, and when he brought you back… Just please tell us what happened to you!"

Her mother did not want to remember the worry she went through to get her daughter back, and she was more than glad Inuyasha was there to save her, but she wanted to know everything.

Kagome started slowly, in all knowing that all eyes were fixed upon her, and once again took Inuyasha's hand, who squeezed it lightly back. "I took a walk about an hour after you left. Just as the sun was setting, before I could protect myself I was hit on the head with something and I was pretty much out of it. Next thing I knew I was in the middle of the forest at night with a guy I didn't know, and he… beat me up."

She only told the absolute basics, she didn't want her family to know what really happened. Her mother started tearing a bit, leaving her grandfather to finish the interrogation. He looked at both Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What happened when you came, Inuyasha? Is the guy still out there?"

Kagome's grandfather was ready to call the police on the guy who dared hurt his beloved granddaughter. Inuyasha squeezed Kagome's hand lightly, and then told his part of the story.

"Kagome was bravely sprinting through the forest although she had many wounds when I found her. She was just about to go unconscious when the psycho came running after her. I got him though; he's no longer out there. That's when I brought her back to you, then brought her to my era to be healed by a priestess who we knew well."

Kagome cut in at that point. "She healed me, most of my cuts and bruises are gone now. I'm fine, really, Inuyasha saved me."

Finally noticing Inuyasha and Kagome weren't going to say much more, her mother wiped her tears and gave Kagome one more hug before telling her to take a bath and relax. As Kagome was heading up the stairs, her mom turned towards Inuyasha, gave a big smile, and hugged him saying, "Thank you for saving my daughter, thank you so much."

Inuyasha awkwardly hugged back and said, completely and fully meaning it with his heart, "I would run to the ends of the earth and walk through flames just to protect Kagome and keep her safe, and I'll never let her out of my sight like that again. I promise."

To that, Kagome's mother smiled again, gave a reassuring nod, and sent him upstairs with Kagome. As he was walking up the stairs, she smiled to gramps and whispered, but only to be caught by Inuyasha, "He's perfect."


	10. Cries and Sighs

Kagome gave a contented sigh.

It's always nice to take a nice, relaxing bath in her own home. She had just gotten away from answering her brother's constant questions while narrowly avoiding anything he shouldn't know. Her fading cuts were still stinging whenever she took a bath, but she was feeling better that they were barely visible and didn't hurt otherwise. Although she was now home again for a short period of time, her thoughts still lingered around the feudal era, and more specifically, Inuyasha. 'I can't believe we almost had sex. I know his meanings were noble, but I really wish that he didn't stop, it felt so good!' She brought her knees to her chest. 'He caressed me so gently, so lovingly, a feeling I have always desired since I was little. His beautiful eyes shone only with love, he's perfect. I wonder if I gave him that feeling too, if it was even hard for him to stop; he deserves to have that feeling too.'

After slowly coming out of her thoughts, Kagome started to finish her bath. 'I wonder what he's doing now.' Her thoughts were still on him as she was stepping out the tub. Right next to her bathtub there was a window, which gave a beautiful view of the park, where the trees slightly parted. It usually gave her a perfect view of the sunset, and she always loved to hang out there. In fact, that was where she walked her last time home. She wrapped a towel around her body and absent mindedly looked out the window. The sky was a pinkish color, and half the sun was visible over the mountain that lay ahead of the city. Kagome then thought, 'That was the place I was hit, in fact… it was this time too…'

Her mind suddenly went blank, and images of the terrors of that night went spiraling through her consciousness. All Kagome could see was the psycho holding a knife over her bound body, slashing her clothes off along with her skin…that evil grin on his face…

She started to scream loudly, yelling things like "stay away from me," or "Stop it! Please!" Before she knew it, Kagome was on her knees, and then even sooner curled into a ball on the ground, still screaming. Within seconds of this, the bathroom door slammed open and then shut again, Inuyasha rushing to her side.

"Kagome… Kagome! What's wrong, are you alright?! Kagome, talk to me!" Inuyasha was frantic to snap her out of whatever was holding her in this state.

Kagome didn't seem to hear him, but just kept screaming. Inuyasha, pulled her instantly onto his lap, completely enclosing her, and clutched her tightly as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. He pulled his knees up to lean her into him and in an attempt to calm her down from hysteria, brought his lips to the side of her head and kept repeating "It's me, Inuyasha. I'm here, you're safe, please come back."

Finally, after a little less than 5 minutes, Kagome wasn't screaming anymore, just sobbing into Inuyasha's already wet haori that was soaked from her wet body. Inuyasha comforted her by holding on more tightly and whispering comforting words to her, in between small kisses. They both stayed like that for a about 10 more minutes before Kagome finally looked up to find the amber orbs of Inuyasha staring back down at her.

He rested his head on hers.

"Are you alright, Kagome? What happened?"

Inuyasha was sincere in his actions as he pulled Kagome's wet hair back behind her shoulders, and looked straight into her eyes. Kagome looked down as she started to speak.

"I was getting out of the bathtub when I looked out the window. I saw the place where I was captured, and it was during the same time too… I guess I just started to have flashbacks then…I couldn't stop them…"

She looked into Inuyasha's eyes, causing him to suck in a quick breath. 'She has such beautiful eyes, they go so deep.'

Kagome smiled a little, but then said, "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, thanks though for snapping me out of it."

Inuyasha sighed. "How long is it going to take for you to stop apologizing every time something happens that's not your fault?"

Kagome chuckled, "A while I guess."

Inuyasha rested his head against Kagome's, and then kissed her forehead. Kagome whispered to him, luckily he could hear because he was a hanyou.

"Thank you though, I needed you."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "No problem."

He took his head off oh hers and brought his knees down. "Now get dressed, you would be much comfortable if you were dry."

Kagome started to get up when she saw what happened to Inuyasha's clothes, her eyes widened.

"Oh Kami! You're soaked! I'll get you clothes, just go back to my room for now so I can get dressed, take off your clothes and put them in my hamper."

Inuyasha shrugged, gave one last hug, and walked out of the bathroom. Kagome looked out the window after quickly drying and getting dressed and saw the moon shining brightly in the sky, stars surrounding it as they lit up the now black sky. She sighed, what would she do without Inuyasha? He was her rock, her shoulder to cry on, her one true love. She then looked up to the sky and whispered:

"Thank you Kami, you gave me the one gift I always wanted."


	11. Lustful Night

Kagome went out of the bathroom and into her mom's room, asking if there was any clothes around that could possibly fit our favorite hanyou. Her mother gave a big grin.

"Actually, last time you were in the feudal era, I went and got Inuyasha clothes for whenever he came back with you. Don't worry, they're comfortable, and in his favorite color."

She went to her dresser and picked up an outfit of red sweats off the top and gave them to Kagome. Kagome smiled, her mom always thought of everything. Mrs. Higurashi (in lack of an actual name) hugged her daughter and told her:

"I'm so proud of you Kagome, you're such a strong young woman, and Inuyasha's perfect. Since he's here by the way, your grandfather, Souta, and I will be going out to get you a cake for your birthday tomorrow! I completely trust him to protect you now."

She then walked out the door, footsteps were heard as well as goodbyes to Inuyasha, and Kagome heard the door slam. Her eyes widened for a moment, she completely forgot about her 16th birthday. She cannot go back tomorrow, maybe that night at the earliest. 'Seems I'm going to have to tell Inuyasha, hope he's not mad.'

Kagome went to her bedroom, knocked on the door and opened it just enough to slide the clothes through to Inuyasha, and told him to change.

"Just call me when you're ready."

Inuyasha gave a "Keh", and Kagome waited outside her door for the signal. She was dressed in flaring pajama pants and a small t shirt; it just about accentuated her figure. A few minutes later and Kagome heard Inuyasha call her name.

She opened the door to find Inuyasha in a sweat suit, but for some odd reason, it made him look better. He was only wearing red sweatpants and a small shirt, but his muscles were tight against the shirt, Kagome noticed; Inuyasha was all in all gorgeous.

He caught her gasp a bit and stared at him. He blushed a bit.

"Did I put it on right? It's the same way you did yours."

Kagome looked up at his eyes and laughed a little.

"Inuyasha, it's perfect. I'm embarrassed to be caught staring, but… you're hot…"

They both blushed and laughed, Kagome moving closer to Inuyasha little by little. Finally they were standing next to the bed. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. Inuyasha quickly wrapped an arm around the small of her back and rested his head on hers.

"How come you never said anything about your birthday?"

Kagome sighed; she didn't want all the attention.

"You heard my mom?"

"No, your brother told me as they were leaving; he said he was getting a cake for your special day tomorrow. Why didn't you tell me?"

Kagome shrugged, "Sorry, I guess with all that just happened it just sorta slipped my mind."

Inuyasha wrapped his other arm around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kagome looked up at him.

"You know Inuyasha, I already have the best birthday gift in the world. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you."

Inuyasha smirked and lifted and placed Kagome onto the bed in less than a second. He put himself on top of her and gave her a long, passionate kiss.

"I could say the same thing about you, Kagome. You are so amazing in every way, so beautiful, so special. The thought of anything happening to you, especially something that would make you feel less about yourself, just drives me insane. I love you, too."

Kagome was almost near tears the way Inuyasha held her onto the bed, forcefully, but so gently, and all the words he said to her. Despite that past week, she felt so happy now, like nothing could ever hurt her again. She kissed him this time, and he slowly leaned into her, being extra careful not to put all of his weight on her. While in the middle of the kiss, Kagome slid her hands under Inuyasha's shirt and massaged his spectacular abs she loved so much. He suddenly gasped due to the intense pleasure and moaned into her mouth. Before he knew it, his shirt was off and on the floor, leaving him only in sweats. He broke the kiss, looked at Kagome, and in a husky voice, said, "My, my, aren't we feisty tonight?"

Kagome chuckled and nodded her head.

"Like you said, just because we can't necessarily have sex doesn't mean we can't do other things."

He laughed at her wit, Inuyasha loved that about her so much, and she was so intelligent, and most importantly, she was right.

Inuyasha started to kiss down her neck, suckling and slightly nipping at the base of her neck near her collarbone, causing her to gasp. He slid his hand up her shirt, rubbing her lower stomach near the waist of her low cut pants. Inuyasha knew she loved that, so he took her whole shirt off quickly, Kagome throwing it off the bed, and started to completely massage her stomach, caressing her sides. This whole time Kagome was moaning, loudly, and that motivated Inuyasha to move forward. He reached a clawed hand under her bra and slightly squeezed.

Kagome shot up in surprise and gasped, immediately stopping all Inuyasha's movements.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha brought his face up to hers with concern filling his features. Kagome sighed and lied back down. She was mortified though that she had that reaction towards Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, just a reflex I've gained, I suppose."

Inuyasha lied down next to her and put his hand over her waist.

"Kagome, you would tell me if something was hurting you, right?"

Kagome turned towards Inuyasha.

"Of course I would. I am fine; nothing hurts anymore, like I said, just a reflex."

Inuyasha did look like he didn't believe her, but she shrugged and started doing something that most certainly caught his attention. Kagome smirked as she saw his eyes widen suddenly, then close and gasp. He looked down to see Kagome's legs wrapped around his and her hand reaching under his pants. As he felt her hand go lower and lower down to feeling his throbbing manhood, Inuyasha gave one long moan. He opened his eyes again to see Kagome was fiddling with something; he looked down to see what it was: the buttons on her pajama pants.

Inuyasha gave her a disappointing look. "Kagome."

She looked up a little. "Yes Inuyasha?"

"Kagome." He then gave her a knowing look as he tilted his head to the side a bit and raise an eyebrow.

Kagome slowly went back to fiddling with her bottoms again, and when she was just about ready to rip them off, Inuyasha grabbed her arms and pulled her closer. She looked straight into his amber orbs.

"Please?"

"No Kagome, you know why I can't, and will you stop trying to take your pants off!?"

"But, Inuyasha"-

"No buts, I won't take the risk yet."

"This is torture!" Kagome, was about to cry as she turned to the other side of the bed. "I just want to be with you forever, I want to feel the full extent of what love can do, not still be fearful of everything…every man who walks past me… you are the only person who cared about how to caress me, how to deal with me, and I just want to be yours in every way possible."

Inuyasha quickly flipped Kagome on her side facing towards him and hugged her, completely wrapping himself around her and clutching her tightly.

"I know you do, and you were really the only one who ever thought more of me, and didn't label me as a filthy hanyou like the rest of the world. I love you, Kagome, I really do…just please wait…I'm sorry, and I will personally see to it that you are always dealt with in the most gentle ways possible. You will never have to fear that day repeating again, I promise you that."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "You really are a gift sent to me by Kami, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry for ruining our one night alone now." She then looked down dejectedly.

Inuyasha brought a clawed finger to her chin and tilted it upwards, so she was looking straight at him.

"Who said it was ruined hmm? I say the night's still young."

Kagome smirked as they started kissing and massaging each other again. After a while of moving on top of the other, shifting, and, of course, moaning, they were both laying on the bed panting from exploring each other's bodies. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and said, "How can you be so gentle with claws?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Your body is so damn gorgeous, it just guides them if that makes sense."

They soon afterwards went to sleep.


	12. Birthday

Kagome was awoken the next morning by her excited mother.

"Wake up, sweetie! Today's your 16th birthday, and I made you a special breakfast!"

As Kagome slowly opened her eyes, she looked to her side and saw Inuyasha wasn't there anymore. 'I wonder where he is; did he go back to the feudal era without telling me?' She looked up at her mother and took the breakfast of pancakes and scrambled eggs on the tray.

"Thanks, mom, this is really great! Have you seen Inuyasha, though?"

Her mom hid a smile and suddenly said, "Nope, maybe he went to get some air or something."

"Hmmm." Kagome knew that her mom was up to something, she at least definitely knew something Kagome didn't. Her mom smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

In five minutes, she pretty much finished her breakfast and went downstairs to wash out the tray. In the kitchen, her grandpa and brother were sitting down eating and wished her a happy birthday.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks guys, really, but have any of you seen Inuyasha?" She knew _they_ were terrible liars. Despite her suspicions, they both shook their heads and said no. From the other room, her mother smirked; she knew not to tell them anything. 'You know what, it's my birthday, and I deserve a day off. I won't worry about Inuyasha, although I do wish he was here with me, why would he leave?' Kagome decided to leave it be for now and go on with a day of relaxation.

* * *

A few hours had passed, Kagome had bathed, eaten lunch, and hung out with her family and now was currently laying in her bed staring at the ceiling. Still no sign of the hanyou. 'Where is he!? This is really starting to get me,' interrupting her thoughts was a knock at the door, 'this should be good.'

"Come in." Kagome called from her bed.

Her mom came in and sat on the bed next to her.

"Hey Kagome, let's go have cake and open your birthday presents. What's wrong, are you alright?"

She looked worried when she saw Kagome's slightly dejected face.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kagome lied, "I just wish Inuyasha was here."

Her mom smiled a bit. "I'm sure he's around here somewhere, you can go look for him after cake and presents, ok?"

Kagome loved her mom; she was always so positive and supportive with Kagome's decisions. She got up from the bed and hugged her. "Alright, let's go."

For her birthday, Kagome got a new camera, a scrapbook, and some clothes for the feudal era especially. She loved her presents, and thought the chocolate fudge cake with chocolate frosting covered with chocolate shavings was delicious as well. After many thanks and a few laughs with her favorite family, she went off to find Inuyasha. She had doubts, considering it was nighttime now, but she took her bow and arrow and vowed to be extremely careful this time out.

Kagome started to look in the obvious places, such as the outsides of the shrine, and the well, though she thought she would wait to go through it until she was sure he wasn't in her era. About fifteen minutes had passed by now and Kagome finally decided to look near the Goshinboku Tree. The moon shone beautifully over the tree, lighting up the whole area around as the stars seemed like accents on the seeming illusion. It was gorgeous, but she still couldn't find Inuyasha anywhere.

Kagome "Hn'd" and sat by the tree, sighing as she laid her head back against the ancient bark, bearing her neck to the world. She closed her eyes for a minute, letting the whole situation sink in for a moment, and thinking a bit on what she was going to do next.

She snapped her eyes open when she heard a familiar masculine voice.

"Kagome, only you would fall asleep outside by an ancient tree at night on your birthday."

She quickly stood up and turned around to find Inuyasha standing laid back against the tree, his arms crossed as he held a smirk on his face. Kagome was just about to yell at him, asking where he was all day, but something stopped her. Her widened eyes, already big to begin with, met his own amber ones, and both of them froze of a second. They were each absorbed in the other's beauty and felt as though they couldn't move a muscle.

Inuyasha let out a breath and put his arms around Kagome's waist, pulling her against him.

"Kami Kagome, you are so beautiful, you know. Never doubt that." He pulled her into a caressing kiss, and suddenly, Kagome felt something cold around her neck. She broke the kiss, looked down, and saw the most gorgeous piece of jewelry she could ever imagine. It was a silver necklace with white and black diamonds depicting a yin yang, her favorite symbol. The chain was short; the charm fell a little lower than where her neck met her chest. She looked up to see Inuyasha's grin grow wider, as he said, "Open it."

Kagome gave a confused look and opened the newly discovered locket. She opened it up, and on the inside of the left side was engraved in gold: 愛してる. Translation: _I love you_.

She sucked in a quick breath; it was so beautiful, and it was perfect. Kagome felt a tear dripping down her face as she smiled at Inuyasha. He brought up a clawed hand and stroked her face, removing the tear as he whispered, "Happy Birthday, Kagome."

This time she kissed him, and it was a long, passionate, and loving kiss. When they finally broke free, Kagome gave Inuyasha a huge hug and said:

"This is the most beautiful gift I have ever gotten; I'll wear it and cherish it for the rest of my life. Thank you so much, Inuyasha, I love you so much!"

Inuyasha slid his arm down to her lower back and put his head on hers.

"I love you too, more than anything in the world." He smirked. "And by the way, I'm proud of you for bringing your bow and arrow with you, very smart."

Kagome chuckled, "Well, I had to beat up the bad guys some way; I can't leave that to you all the time."

"That's too bad Kagome, because I'll be the one beating up the bad guys for you from now on. I am your protector now."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.

"And what happens when you need to be protected hm?"

Inuyasha looked back down at her and shrugged.

"That's easy; I'll never need to be."

They both started walking from the tree to outside Kagome's bedroom, where Inuyasha could jump with her right in. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder as they were walking.

"I don't believe that but whatever you say. By the way, where were you all day?"

"Getting the locket made, besides, it seemed it would be more special and magical at night anyway."

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and jumped through her window.

Kagome smiled, "Thank you for giving me the best birthday of my life."

"Anytime, love."


	13. Koga

The next day they were back in the feudal era, ready to go and kill Naraku.

Kagome gladly wore her new clothes, which consisted of a beautiful sweater that kept her warm and sweatpants that oddly accentuated her figure even more so, and on top of everything had her gorgeous gift from Inuyasha around her neck. Inside the locket though was now a picture of Inuyasha and Kagome, put in by Kagome after she showed Inuyasha the new camera she got for her birthday, and after convincing Inuyasha it was not an evil device of torment he didn't know about. Everybody made sure Kagome was ready to go and alright to be moving on her own for the long travel when suddenly Koga appeared in a tornado.

"Hey Kagome," Koga said taking her hand in his and just like always was completely ignorant to the fuming half demon behind her.

Kagome gasped, she was still afraid of any other man besides Inuyasha and Miroku (although the lecherous monk did freak her out at times too) and quickly pulled her hands out of his grasp and stepped back.

She smiled timidly and said, "Uh, Hi Koga."

Koga looked at her with a confused expression.

"Kagome, what's wrong? Was Inuyasha hurting my woman? I'll kill him!"

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome and glared at Koga with such ferocity, Koga actually took one step back.

"Actually," Inuyasha started in a scary voice, "she's _my_ woman."

Koga's eyes widened at looked past Inuyasha to Kagome, who unconscientiously had her fingers stroking the locket. He slowly walked up to her, and she took a step back.

"Is it true, Kagome? Have you chosen the mutt?" His voice was low, and everyone could hear Inuyasha's growl.

"Yes, Koga, I have. I love him, and I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings."

Koga's features displayed the hurt he was feeling, but he quickly wiped that off and replaced it with an emotionless mask.

"Alright, I guess I shouldn't have really kept trying, something says I knew all along you two would be together."

Kagome smiled at Koga.

"I'm sorry to keep you worrying."

Koga smiled back, "Yeah."

He then hugged her and put a hand on top of her head.

"Farewell, Kagome."

"Goodbye, Koga."

Koga and his two companions started to turn away when Koga suddenly turned back to Kagome.

"If the mutt's courtesy ever runs out, you look me up ok Kagome?"

Kagome gave a small laugh, "OK."

And before they knew it, the three were out of sight.

Kagome turned around and gave a sad sigh; she hated goodbyes, they always made her sad. Inuyasha turned a bit and looked at Kagome worriedly.

"Kagome, you gonna be alright?"

Kagome smiled and looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Of course, I'll be fine, I believe in him to find his own way; he'll probably find Ayumi again. Besides, I have you now, and that's all that matters."

They both smiled at each other, and Inuyasha grabbed her hand.

"Kagome…"

The group of misfits then started off to finish their journey, and accomplish their one group goal: Finish Naraku for good.

* * *

_Hello-sorry for making this chapter so short, but I wanted to just make one chapter on saying goodbye to Koga. When they were saying farewell, by the way, most of that convo I took from the actual manga to make them as alike as I can. I would also like to say thanks to all of my reviewers! I love the ideas you guys are giving me and I'll try to put them to good use- I hope you like the rest of the story!_

_-CelestialAngelofSorrow_


	14. Bet?

Inuyasha and the gang were currently walking down a dirt road trying to find either a village or a place to camp for the night. Kagome kept getting glances from the rest of the group who were very reluctant how she was up and running with their journey when it was so much sooner than Inuyasha had predicted. Whenever she did catch a glance though, she would turn to that person, smile, and say that she was fine.

The sun was just setting when they came upon a small village, people just retiring from their work and going to their house. As they were walking towards it, two young guys came up to them and offered them to stay at their village for the night.

"Yeah, of course you can stay here! We haven't had any visitors for a while right Ichigo?"

The boy who was speaking, Izumi, nudged Ichigo in the ribs to get his attention when he was caught staring at Kagome. They were both around the age of 18. Ichigo looked back swiftly and started to stutter.

"What? Oh…yea …stay here for the night, you guys are probably exhausted." He looked over towards Kagome and started walking towards her and Sango.

"I'm sure these lovely ladies are tired especially, I'll show you our guest rooms." Ichigo then made a huge mistake. Obviously taking a liking towards her, he went to take Kagome's hand and lead her to the village. Kagome's eyes widened and she shrieked, hiding between the two males she was actually comfortable around, Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist and was about to pummel the poor guy, when Miroku stepped in front of them to try and fix the situation.

"Yes, we would be very pleased if you showed us to a room, thank you two very much." Miroku tried to be as polite as he can, not wanting to get out of sleeping in a nice room tonight.

Izumi looked at Ichigo in shock of what happened, he then quickly turned to the monk and said, "Good, follow us, I believe there are some spare rooms used for guests, I'm sure the villagers would agree to let you guys stay there. Come on, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at Kagome again, then at Izumi and nodded. The group then started to walk behind the two friends, Inuyasha's arm still around Kagome's waist. There were two rooms, one for the boys and one for the girls. Although Inuyasha didn't feel comfortable leaving Kagome by herself, after eating a dinner provided by the villagers, he and Miroku left for their connected room after saying goodnight to Sango and Kagome. Before setting off to bed, Sango smiled and faced Kagome.

"So, you and Inuyasha finally confessed your feelings! Tell me the details, what happened!? Did Inuyasha give you that necklace?"

Kagome felt bombarded with questions, but being the typical teenage girl, excitedly spilt her guts to Sango.

"Yes, we finally did! And he gave that necklace to me on my birthday too, look!"

She opened the locket and showed Sango the gold inscription of "I love you" on one side, and on the other, a cute picture of Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango gasped in awe.

"That's so sweet! I cannot believe he could be like that, that is really great, Kagome. Now Miroku and I don't have to keep waiting and guessing when you two will finally stop being so ignorant, by the way, which said 'I loved you' first, you or Inuyasha?"

Kagome chuckled, "Inuyasha did, believe it or not."

"WHAT!" Sango looked in pure shock; she actually screamed what to Kagome. She then got up and walked to the other side of the room repeating "no, no, no, no, no…"

Kagome looked really confused.

"What's wrong, Sango?"

Sango looked at Kagome and all of the sudden the door connecting their room to Inuyasha and Miroku's had opened. Miroku came in first, followed by Inuyasha who was leaning on the side of the sliding door with his arms crossed. Shippo was in the corner peeking out. Miroku turned to Sango.

"What's wrong dear Sango, we heard you scream…"

Sango turned and gave a dirty look to Miroku and sighed.

"What were the stakes for the bet?"

Miroku looked confused for a second, but quickly caught on and gave a humongous grin.

"Well, my dear Sango, if you won, I couldn't touch you for a whole week, but if I won, I could without any hit or smack to the head…or anywhere else… Who said first?"

Sango looked at Inuyasha, then back at Miroku.

"…Inuyasha."

Miroku started to dance with glee and shouted, "YES!"

Inuyasha and Kagome were in utter shock and had no idea of what was going on. They gave a look to each other, and Kagome was the first to speak.

"What bet?"

Sango and Miroku turned towards the couple, Miroku hesitatingly said, "Um… we had a bet on which of you would tell the other your feelings first…hehe…looks like I won…"

Inuyasha glared at the two, "You had a bet over us?"

Sango stepped in front of Miroku with a blush on her face.

"Inuyasha, just be glad somebody thought you would say first…"

Inuyasha growled, glanced at Kagome who was sporting a cherry red blush on her face, and started to walk towards the other room.

"Come on monk! I'm sure you can get your victory winnings in the morning."

Miroku gave an audible swallow at having to be alone with a mad Inuyasha, but smiled nonetheless at Sango who was right next to him.

"Well, goodnight ladies."

Suddenly Kagome saw Sango's face go completely red as she was almost ready to smack Miroku for apparently touching her in a bad place. Miroku looked at Sango.

"Oh, but I won the bet! No hitting for a week!"

Sango put her hand back to her sighed and glared at him, making him give a nervous laugh.

"Well… I suppose we'll see you two in the morning." He walked into the room.

Shippo sighed, "Idiots," and walked back into the room sliding the door.

Yes, this was going to be a long week, let alone night.


	15. Uh Oh

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara got a bit of an early start the next morning. They were all pretty well rested actually, considering the events of the night. Poor Sango was almost afraid to be near the monk, but kept her cool nonetheless, not wanting to look like she couldn't handle it.

They were just leaving the village and were about 5 minutes away, still searching for signs of the infamous Naraku. Then out of nowhere, Izumi came sprinting towards the group and fell, grabbing onto Inuyasha in the process.

"Wait! Don't leave, there's an angry demon that just came into our village! Some of the villagers were killed, and Ichigo is nowhere to be found! Please help us!"

They all looked at each other, Sango helped Izumi up, and then Inuyasha picked up Kagome and started with a full speed run towards the village. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rode on Kirara behind them, after telling Izumi to stay behind.

In half the time it took to get there, the group arrived to find the village was in chaos. People were running everywhere, trying to escape as they all ran from the place the gang stayed last night. As people were passing, they shouted to Inuyasha saying "The demon's in there! Please save us!"

They all quickly ran into the building, getting their weapons in hand. Inuyasha sniffed the air, in his sword stance, and decided to split up.

"Miroku, Sango, you two go into the next room, Kagome and I have this one; he could be anywhere."

They nodded their heads and quickly shot off to the next room as Inuyasha turned to Kagome slightly.

"Kagome, get behind me! I'm not letting him get you!"

Kagome quickly obliged, and all became silent. From the sounds of it, the other room had no activity as well.

Not a sound came through, even to Inuyasha's advance ears. What was this guy trying to pull?

"Show yourself…" Inuyasha muttered barely a whisper.

A minute passed when the two were searching the room, and suddenly-

_Crack_

The two rooms split apart! The group was split up, Inuyasha with Kagome, Miroku with Sango, Kirara and Shippo. A large, grassy wall came in between them, stopping any communication or sights of each other.

"Kagome, are you alright?!"

"Yea, I'm fine, but where's the demon?"

Inuyasha looked around again, "I don't know, but watch out, he's around here somewhere."

_The scariest demons are the ones that look like humans that can easily deceive with their charm._

Sango once told Kagome that while they were travelling. And she was absolutely right, they were the most frightful, the ones to fear the most.

Suddenly in the silence, Inuyasha heard Kagome gasp.

"Kagome!"

He turned around to find Kagome staring wide eyed at something ahead of her. He grabbed her arm, noticing how she was shaking hysterically. Inuyasha's eyes followed where Kagome's gaze fell, and landed on something that he wasn't expecting.

. . .

"Kami sama…"


	16. Past, Repeated

_The most frightful demons are the ones that look like humans, those who have the power to deceive easily and even play out your fears._

For a whole two seconds the two stood, shocked beyond belief at who they were staring at.

"Hello, dearest."

That frightful voice allowed Kagome to suck in a short breath and whimper in horror. Her fears were realized, and what was worse, she couldn't find it in her body to move a muscle; she was frozen in terror. Inuyasha quickly stepped in front of her, sword out and centered, rage boiling inside of him.

"You're supposed to be dead you bastard."

That's when he gave it. That's when Kagome fell to her knees crying. He suddenly grinned, the cold malicious grin that was imprinted into her memory, the smile she had nightmares of every night since the attack, whether she unwillingly made a show of it or not.

It was _him._

All Kagome could do was cling to Inuyasha's leg, crying hysterically, about to become broken again, when Inuyasha had worked so hard to mend the pieces. She only thought, 'I was never supposed to live through that again! He was supposed to be dead!'

He finally spoke again.

"The young girl's fears are delectable. Look at her, the sight of my smile drives her on the verge of breaking in half. I will make a fine meal out of her."

Inuyasha gave a low growl.

"So you're a demon that feeds off of fears, huh? Keh. What gives you the right to bring about people's fears and past memories?! You low life vermin!"

"WIND SCAR!"

He swung Tetsusaiga creating a force of wind when suddenly, the demon wasn't there anymore. They both heard a _POP_ and the demon was right next to Kagome.

"Remember earlier yesterday, girl? Me and that stupid kid offered you into our village, the second I saw you, I read your fears instantly. That's when I made my move, and just to my suspicions, you were afraid of every man except that lowly half- demon and the monk."

Kagome gasped, "I-Ichigo?"

Ichigo moved his mouth so close to her neck, his lips were just about touching her skin.

"I was, but that would not be the proper title, would it? I don't look like Ichigo anymore, do I? You only know my initials though, come on, think!"

She whimpered as he touched her thigh and whispered.

"It was carved into your body, remember?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga at him, being careful to avoid Kagome, who was now sobbing on the floor, whispering, "R.G"

Inuyasha was driven over the edge, his eyes turning red for a split second. The demon appeared in front of him.

"Kagome, he's not the real guy! I promise I killed him a long time ago; he's just an imitation to bring out your fears! He'll be killed next!"

The demon smiled, and suddenly rocks came bulging out of the ground, entrapping Inuyasha from the neck down, now unable to move. He laughed again.

"You think you'll be able to kill me, half demon? Preposterous, I'll kill you too."

He cracked his claws as Inuyasha growled, eyes turning red again.

"Ah, I see your fear now. You fear for the girl, but also fear losing yourself to the demon half. Heh."

The demon swiftly moved towards Inuyasha, cutting him across the face making him grunt in pain. He was going to torture him, cutting him to death. He made another scratch across the neck, and was about to move again when suddenly an arrow pierced his heart.

"What!? I'm dying, but…who threw the arrow?"

He looked over the struggling Inuyasha to find an angry eyed Kagome, her features cold, without a single emotion. He, nor Inuyasha who was just awakening from his demonic side in pain, had ever seen such a scary, cold mask. The demon quickly turned back to Ichigo out of fear.

"Please, miss! Don't hurt me, I was possessed! Please!"

Kagome had no more arrows, leading her to quickly pick up a knife on the floor. Her glare was colder than an angry Sesshomaru, and as she was about the throw the knife without any second thought, the two demons thought they saw a hint of a smile, the knife hitting Ichigo in the neck.

The demon gave a fierce cry and fell to the ground. Inuyasha was now watching in alarm at what Kagome was doing next. She walked up to the already dying demon, ripped the knife off his neck and with one swift movement, cut his head off. The demon was no more. The rocks descended back into the ground, freeing Inuyasha who was now running to Kagome.

"Kagome!"

She quickly turned around, her cold mask still up, scaring Inuyasha for a split second as he hit the knife out of her hand and hugged her.

"It's me, Kagome, the demon's gone, and you got him!"

Her cold exterior faded away, leaving a wary Kagome falling into his arms.

". . . Inuyasha . . ."

"Yes, it's me, you're safe now."

He held onto her tightly, and suddenly felt a hand on his face.

"He did this to you." It was a statement of fact, as her face was flooded with concern,

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't hurt anymore."

They hugged, and Inuyasha put Kagome on his back and ran towards where the others were trapped. The grass wall had also gone down, Miroku and Sango rushing over to the two.

"Inuyasha, Kagome! Are you two alright?"

Inuyasha nodded his head, "The demon's gone."

Everyone else nodded their heads, and a little while later, were at Kaede's village.

Inuyasha's wounds were wrapped, and both he along with Kagome were at their spot near the forest again. They were in a comfortable silence, staring at the water in front of them. Kagome broke the silence.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned towards Kagome, "Yea, Kagome?"

"Do you think I was insane?"

Inuyasha turned completely towards her in shock; he wasn't expecting this question.

"Why on earth would I think that?"

Kagome looked at him warily.

"When I killed the demon, he was pleading for his life, I didn't think twice about it. Apparently from the looks on both of your faces, I looked kind of scary too."

Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome, you were not insane, you knew he was tricking you, and both our lives were in danger. Don't second guess yourself now; he scared you, made you remember the past for the purpose of eating you. I love you, so much, and although your cold mask did shock me a bit, I think by that point, you were hurt so much that it was just your instinct taking over, leaving your heart out of the equation. You are not insane."

Kagome nodded her head, he was right. Inuyasha smirked, and when Kagome gave him a confused look, he went on to say, "Kagome, remember on your birthday, I said I would never need to be protected?"

Kagome nodded her head.

"Well, I guess our roles were reversed, you saved me."

Kagome chuckled and looked into Inuyasha's eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I did."


	17. Lecherous Monk

Sango and Miroku were sitting on a hilltop near Kaede's village that evening when they came back with Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kirara and Shippo were with the old miko herself, Inuyasha and Kagome alone by the river. They both were staring out to the sky watching the sun slowly set across the horizon.

"Hey Miroku,"

Miroku looked over to Sango.

"Yes Sango?"

She looked down a bit, then back up at Miroku.

"What do you think happened on the other side of that wall? Kagome didn't look too good, and Inuyasha's face was completely scratched."

Miroku turned back and looked across the hilltop.

"I'm not quite sure, my dear, but whatever happened, it's over with now. I'm positive their relationship got stronger from it."

Sango followed his gaze to look at the setting sun again. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Your right, I'm so glad they finally told each other how they felt, no more tension."

Miroku suddenly gave Sango a hug.

"Sango you are completely correct, I feel the same way."

"Miroku…"

She was about to hug back when she felt a hand rubbing across her bottom. Her cheeks flared red as she thought, 'Of course, and I can't even touch him.'

Right after that thought, his hand moved from her bottom up to her breasts and started to caress them gently. Sango gasped when he lightly squeezed them. Miroku gently laid her on her back.

"Sango, dear, I love you so much. You are amazing in every way."

Sango was speechless. "I love you too, Miroku, lecherous or not."

He chuckled and kissed her passionately, her giving off equal love in the kiss. Miroku started to take Sango's kimono off, and though she was nervous, she easily shrugged out of it and started undoing Miroku's. After about a minute they were both completely naked in each other's arms.

Miroku kissed down Sango's jaw line to her breast and started giving each a treatment, Sango able to do nothing but moan in intense pleasure. Then suddenly his hand went down to her maidenhood and swiped his fingers across it. She gasped and moaned, "Miroku…"

After a while of pumping his fingers in and out of her, he suddenly put his whole head down there, giving her the time of her life. Sango brought him back up to kiss him again, and afterwards lead him to straddle her, getting ready for the big moment. As he went in, he easily broke through the small barrier making Sango gasp in pain for a second, which turned into moans of pleasure. His movements started slowly, and when Sango called out, "Miroku, faster", he happily obliged. All that could be heard were pants and moans from the two of them, then finally-

"MIROKU!"

"SANGO!"

Miroku collapsed on top of her, heavily breathing, while Sango smiled and whispered,

"I love you, Miroku, lecherous or not, but I think I'm starting to like your lecherous ways a little better now."

They both chuckled, covered up, and fell asleep under the now dark sky.


	18. Lullaby

_SLASH_

_That damned bastard had just swiped at a trapped Inuyasha's face. 'Oh no, INUYASHA! Ichigo- I can't believe he was the demon after all! He read my fear, he hurt me by impersonating that psycho, and now he's hurting Inuyasha, my beloved. I'm always being hurt, so weak… and now Inuyasha's going to pay for it…I'm… so weak…'_

_Her consciousness slowly faded away, placing all emotion deep within her and locking it up. A cold mask replaced her usual face; only one thought occupied her mind._

_He's dead._

_In show of her new ferocious ambitions, Kagome instinctively tucked her beautiful locket under her shirt, hiding it and therefore completely hiding her heart for the time being. Her mind was no longer productive; it was just instinct taking over now. One more swipe at Inuyasha's neck was all it took to trigger the arrow going deep into the demon's heart._

_Of course, he was still breathing, dying or not, and Kagome made sure she finished the job, but she was out of arrows. She looked down by her feet, and none other than a small knife lay on the ground. It was a long shot, but the only shot, so she took and threw it with intense speed and power, hitting him in the neck with the blade. Still not getting her satisfaction, Kagome ripped the knife out of his neck._

_He started pleading for his life, turning into that teenager again. She smirked, there was no fooling her, and this wretched fool was a goner with no honor. 'No honor, no mercy.'_

_One quick swipe across his throat and there was no more demon; his head distanced from his body._

"_Kagome!"_

_She heard Inuyasha calling her name- but her mind couldn't decipher who it was. She turned around with her mask still in place. 'Kill him' was all her mind said, and with her emotions locked away, there was no way out but to obey her thoughts. With barely a glance, she threw the knife again, hitting him in the chest…_

"INUYASHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome sat up horrified at her dream, reliving all of the events of yesterday's incidents with a slight twist at the end.

Suddenly Inuyasha jumped in front of her from the tree directly above her, eyes full of worry and concern.

"What's wrong Kagome? Are you okay, another nightmare?"

She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. "Inuyasha, I don't feel safe, could … I sleep with you tonight?"

Inuyasha looked down at her with the most caring of features

"Of course you can Kagome, you don't have to ask, and you never have to. You can sleep with me every night if you want." He placed one arm under Kagome's folded legs and the other across her back, lifting her up and with a quick jump; they were back on the tree. Kagome immediately wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face in his haori, a lonely tear sliding down her moonlit cheek he adored so much.

"Kagome, are you alright? Please tell me, love, I'll make the pain go away." Inuyasha gently caressed her skin as he lightly swiped the tear, putting the rest of his fingers under her chin and slowly lifting her face up to meet her eyes.

"It was just a bad dream…terrible, actually… I dreamt that after I killed the demon, I ended up killing you. It really scared me."

Inuyasha started rubbing her arm and leg that were somewhat hanging off the branch.

"Well you didn't, I'm still alive, and you saved me. Here, look," he took her hand and rubbed it along his face and neck. "The cuts are gone already; with the medicine you gave me and the fact that I'm half demon, I'm okay now."

He took away his hand from hers, but Kagome's stayed put on his face, her thumb massaging his cheek. Inuyasha leant into her palm, kissing the pad of her thumb as it slowly swiped across his lips. His voice was scarcely a whisper.

"I love you."

Kagome smiled a little and looked into his amber orbs, becoming lost in its depths.

"I love you, too."

His other hand stopped rubbing her leg as both of his arms wrapped around her waist; somehow bringing her closer to him as Inuyasha rested his head on top of Kagome's; Kagome snuggled into his chest.

They fell asleep that way.


	19. Never Part

The sun shone brightly over the small but peaceful village as Inuyasha and the gang prepared to finally defeat the infamous Naraku. The jyaki was spreading massively across the sky as Naraku now had the complete, black, Shikon No Tama. Kagome graduated middle school, Kikyo's light saved Kohaku's life while he and Shippo were forced to stay behind while the older group of fighters went off to slay the demon once and for all.

They were on their way to the ominous cloud when Inuyasha slightly rubbed the back of Kagome's thighs while she was riding on top of him.

"Are you ready to do this, Kagome? You'll be fine?"

Kagome smiled, "Of course I'll be fine, I have you with me right? No matter what happens, I'll follow your lead every step of the way, I promise."

Inuyasha smiled, but it suddenly vanished as he started to speak lower.

"Kagome, you will have me wherever you go; I'll be there. But if for some reason I don't make it out of this fight"-

"Stop that right now," Kagome started. "We have a tough battle up ahead, but I have a feeling it's the final one we'll have to face in fear like this. If anyone's strong enough to make it out of this battle, it's going to be you, Inuyasha. If you die, I die, and if you don't make it out of this fight, nor will I."

Inuyasha sighed, he loved how true to him she was, but he did not want to think of his beloved dying or being separated at all. She was so strong, that's one of the things he loved about her.

". . . Are you afraid to die, Kagome?"

It took Kagome a couple seconds to say her answer, her arms slightly wrapping around Inuyasha's neck as she leant into his white, fuzzy ear.

"No, I do not fear death. I know that no matter what will happen to either of us, we'll always be together, whether it be in this world or the next. In fact, I'll only die happily if I die by your side; you're my motivation to live."

Inuyasha was speechless by her confidence, and she was absolutely right. He sniffed the air, they were getting closer. He leaned his head near Kagome's.

"You are absolutely right, love. We were born to meet each other and we will be together for eternity. I love you Kagome, so much. We will never part, I promise."

Kagome smiled, "I have a feeling this is just about the last and largest battle of our lives, and prey to Kami it will be in our favor, but if there's justice in this world, I have a feeling we will triumph, and the fight will come to a close, one way or the other. Inuyasha, I love you, you are my heart's true desire, I will never let us separate, I promise by the Celestials.

Inuyasha suddenly came into the strongest evil aura he has ever felt, everything about the air screamed Naraku. Kagome felt the Shikon Jewel with more force than ever. They knew what this meant.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

It was time.

* * *

_Hello, all of my wondrous fans! I would like to thank all of you for reading my stories and adding me to story alerts, favorite authors as well as stories. You guys are really the best. I am so sorry, but I am only going to add one, maybe possibly two more chapters to this story in want of not overdoing it. I think it would be best if I skipped the large battle against Naraku and make sort of an epilogue to afterwards when they meet again, like a three years later idea to make it as close to the manga plot as the story would permit me. Thanks again for sticking with me- you really made my first fanfic seem good, and I appreciate it!! With all the love from a writer,_

_CelestialAngelofSorrow_


	20. Two Ultimate Lovers Bound

_Three years later, after the final defeat of the evil demon Naraku, when Inuyasha and Kagome were separated for that long period of time…_

Three years. Three long, torturous years of waiting, of tears, of heartbreak and sorrow. Three years of sorrow, brokenness, and loneliness that consumed the two lovers on either side of the well. It has been now three years to the day since she last saw her beloved, Inuyasha. Desperation quickly fell upon the two since that fateful day Inuyasha vanished on the other side of the well, the gap between the ages closing up, allowing none to cross. They never even got to say goodbye.

Every night since the well closed, Kagome would cry herself to sleep as she held her locket so close to her heart, sometimes even staring longingly at the picture of the two of them inside the locket as her eyes would occasionally flicker back to the other side which said "I love you". She would always whisper back, "I love you too" hoping that maybe Inuyasha could hear her. She would always imagine him smiling at her, worry, care and love flow through his once cold features that she changed into who he is now. She would remember all the moments they spent together, all the moments that had brought them closer.

Out of the two of them, Kagome undoubtedly acted out on her desperation the most. She visited the well every day, hoping to get across and see his face, even if it was just one more time.

One last time. . .

She listened to only the saddest songs that described how she felt, she didn't go out with her friends anymore, but the worst of her behavior wasn't until about five months into the separation.

Kagome thought about the moment that brought them to show her feelings, the very beginning of their relationship as lovers. When she was captured and about to be mercilessly taken and used.

One night she actually ran out towards the park after the sun set and into the forest where she was taken, for the purpose of getting captured so Inuyasha would save her again. Her mother had to drag a hysterically crying Kagome back to the shrine and into her room.

It didn't stop there.

The next night Kagome went into the bathroom with a knife and started to carve Inuyasha's name onto the inside of her thigh over the almost completely faded initials, just to show that she was still his. Her family still doesn't know about that; for she wrapped it quickly and put pants on to cover it up when it was bleeding.

It wasn't long until she became an emotionless void, unable to feel anything other than the abandonment she felt, even though she knew it wasn't Inuyasha's fault, she still only felt deep sadness. Her family became extremely worried about her, and what was worse for them was that they couldn't bring her to a therapist, she couldn't exactly tell them she was in love with a half demon from the feudal era. Kagome's mom started to pray every night that Inuyasha would come back, or that the well would open up again, she knew where Kagome belonged.

When Kagome had exams to worry about and a graduation to prepare for, she stated to become a bit distracted from being sad all the time, and her family hoped it would be better for her now that high school was coming to a close.

That still didn't stop the bitterness of being alone Kagome suffered through every night when she'd look at the stars, and every month when there was no moon she would wonder how he was doing, if he'd missed her the same amount she missed him. Kagome remembered that talk on their way to defeat Naraku, and how she said they would never part. 'Heh,' she thought, 'such irony.'

After graduation, she started for the shrine, thinking if she could talk inside the well, maybe he would hear her, maybe just to say she loved him just once more.

* * *

Inuyasha, just like always, kept his feelings inside him and never shared with anyone else. He was happy she was with loved ones, but he missed her with all of the raging passion in the world.

When they were first separated, he immediately tried to get back again to find that the well had closed. He tried again the next day, then the next, until he started to crazily scratch at the well in hopes of clawing his way through. When it finally dawned on him that they may never meet again, he ran away from the village for a few days as far away as he could in a deserted waste land, probably a former home of a demon. He took his sword and did the largest wind scar he had ever created, taking his anger, sadness and loneliness out on the earth.

Kagome was so much different than Kikyo. He felt the warm, never ending love for Kagome and didn't want her to leave him alone again. He did not want to feel the same abandonment, even if it wasn't her fault.

About half a year into the separation, he built a house on the outskirts of the village, right next to the area Kagome loved the most, but not near enough to ruin the pure beauty that lied within. The area was absolutely stunning; it was the perfect mask of contentedness and tranquility. It was the perfect illusion to hide all of the sorrow that lies beneath.

He remembered every moment they had ever spent together, from when he hated her, to when he saved her life from the creep, up until when she saved his. Inuyasha bitterly remembered when he would not take Kagome for her sake, and sometimes he would think, maybe I should have. He finally thought of when Kagome told him they would never part. "Keh" Inuyasha would always say to that memory.

It was tough for him to see Miroku and Sango happy and in love, it made him think so much of what could have been with Kagome, he felt his heart break into pieces.

'I love her; I love her so much, if only I could see her one last time! Just one… last time…'

Inuyasha thought that every night, tears slipping past his manly exterior. He couldn't live without Kagome, he just couldn't.

Finally, on the third year anniversary of being without his other half, he was sitting with Shippo while Miroku and Sango's kids were trying to yank his ears off. He actually prayed, yes, Inuyasha actually prayed to Kami that he could see her shining face one more time.

* * *

Kagome entered the shrine with the well inside, about to poor her heart out to the man she loved. She went inside when suddenly…the well was… lighting up…

"What?" Kagome was confused, but on the inside, she knew what it meant.

"Kagome?" Her mother came in behind her, seeing the well lighting too.

"Go." Her mom said, very simply.

Kagome looked up at her mother in shock.

"Mom?"

"Baby, we all know where you belong, I'll tell the others you love them so much, I want you to be happy again, and he is the only one that will make you feel that."

Kagome started crying as she hugged her. "Oh, Mom! Thank you so much mom… thank you…I love you mommy."

"I love you too sweetie, I really do." A tear slid down her mom's cheek as she hugged her daughter, they both knew it was a one way ticket.

Kagome smiled at her mom, she always was there for her, and she was always supportive of her decisions to be with Inuyasha.

"Don't worry mom, this won't be the last time we see each other. We'll meet again in the next world. We'll all meet again."

Her mother smiled, "I know Kagome, and I am so proud of you."

Kagome put one foot on top of the well and took one last look back to her mother, to the modern era. She gave one last big, thankful smile to her mother, and jumped through the well.

Her mother always remembered that one smiling face as the last time she saw her daughter while she was on earth.

* * *

Inuyasha yelled to Miroku and Sango to get the kids off of him. They apologized and reprimanded the twin girls.

Suddenly, the scent of the air changed. Inuyasha curiously sniffed it.

'Is it… no. . . it cannot possibly be… but. . .'

Inuyasha needed it go, if it was whom he has been dreaming about for the past three years. . .

He didn't think twice about it. He picked the twins off his head and quickly placed them on Shippo with the simple words: "Go slay the kitsune."

Inuyasha then ran off to the well at his fastest speed, the only thought playing in his mind was, 'Kagome, please let it be you!'

He was finally there, at the well, when he desperately threw his hand down the well.

His amber orbs grew twice their size when he felt the hand of another.

Inuyasha quickly pulled his hand up to reveal the one he had been waiting for for three years. His one true love, his other half.

Kagome.

She had tears glazed in her eyes threatening to fall; she looked down on him and smiled, her voice so soft.

"I'm sorry, were you waiting?"

Inuyasha was so overwhelmed that she was back, he missed her so much. He instantly pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms securely around her, hoping this wasn't a dream. He was barely able to speak at all.

"You idiot, what have you been up to?"

Then they kissed with all of the passion in the world, no others could separate them, not ever again. They were meant to be together, and all of the pain would slowly start to fade away.

Inuyasha hugged her again letting a tear slide and whispered: "I love you."

She answered back, her voice shaking with happy sobs, "I love you too, with all my heart I love you!"

The two lovers left to show the village the newest miko was back for good. The whole village was in great celebration, and Inuyasha was by her side the whole day.

Later that night the two were finally alone as they were walking to Kagome's favorite place right near Inuyasha's house. The two lovers laid down under the stars by the water, in each other's arms and enjoying the night. They had so much to tell each other, but they had all the time in the world to say it. They both spoke of how they were emotionless without each other there, and Inuyasha listened painstakingly to Kagome's worst moments, when she went out to the park, and when she would tell him she loved him through the locket.

"There's something else, too, Inuyasha."

He looked curiously at her. Kagome looked down.

"You know how you are supposed to mark your mate?"

Inuyasha smiled, nodded, and hugged her, whispering into her ear, "And that will be soon, love."

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I was at my peak of desperation probably, and I wanted to be yours, even if I couldn't necessarily be with you physically . . . so I secretly did this. . ."

Kagome pulled down her pants to reveal Inuyasha's name over the initials. Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as he gasped at what Kagome had done to herself.

"Kagome! What is this, how could you do that to yourself!?" He lightly grabbed her thigh and thoroughly looked at the cut. "I know you were desperate, Kagome, I was too, but how could you take so little care of yourself, Kami Sama…"

She started crying, she knew he would be angry at what she'd done to herself, and she also knew he would blame himself in some way.

"I know, I know, but I wanted you so badly! I just wanted to be yours again! Inuyasha. . ."

He hugged her fiercely. "Kagome, I love you so much, I would never have wanted you to defile yourself like that! I'll give it medicine so it will go away, I will mark you, the way we both always wanted me to"

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha sat up, rubbing her still exposed thigh. She sat up with him and wrapped her arms around him.

Inuyasha sighed a little. "Kagome, in order for me to mark you, I have to bite where your neck meets your shoulder on the back. It will hurt, I know you hate those words, but it will make us belong to each other completely. Are you ready?"

Kagome nodded, "It won't hurt, trust me, and it will make me yours. There's no way that could hurt."

Inuyasha nodded, turned her around sitting on his lap, and said once more, "I love you, Kagome."

He bit her neck, his demon side taking over. Kagome was gasping in pain, just like the medicine Kaede gave her, but she was smiling at the same time. The biting lasted about a minute before Inuyasha let go and was changed back to his normal hanyou self. He kissed Kagome and rubbed her back.

"Are you alright, love?"

Kagome smiled and kissed him.

"I'm … perfect."

They kissed each other again, not wanting to leave the other ever again. Inuyasha smirked.

"There's one more part to the marking…"

He slid his hand underneath her bra; Kagome gasped at the pleasure, but decided to play innocent.

"Oh really, one more part? What would that be, dearest?"

Inuyasha kissed her again and started to slowly kiss down her jaw line. They each ravenously pulled their clothes off until they were both completely naked, gasps and moans from the two filling the night air. They touched each other with the utmost care, and Inuyasha was giving Kagome the best treatment. After taking care of her breasts, he went down to her womanhood, slipping his fingers in one by one making Kagome whimper in ecstasy. Inuyasha grinned.

"Looks like I can make you whimper in pleasure."

Kagome was barely able to speak, but gave a seductive smirk and said:

"Well I can make you shiver in pleasure. . ."

She started to massage his manhood while his fingers were still in her, making him gasp and moan, and yes, shiver.

They both made love to one another all night on the grass, the feeling they both had was absolutely ineffable, there were no words for the feeling of pleasure they had.

The next days passed and Kagome moved into Inuyasha's house and they were officially married. Kagome trained to become an experienced miko, and the couple's love never once faded.

They enjoyed each other all day and night, and months later, they were parents to the most adorable dog eared children ever. That only made their passion grow even more, and they loved the rest of their days in ultimate peace, tranquility, and happiness with their new family and friends.

Through this, the two lovers proved to go through everything, as long as they made it out together in the end. They would both go through the pain five thousand times if it meant being together for all eternity. They never parted.


End file.
